Torture
by SweetFriction
Summary: Naruto gets tortured at the age of 12 for something he didn't even do. Hinata finds where Naruto is being held and tries to help him, but she gets hurt in the process. Naruto suffers from Night-terrors, and Naruto has many demons inside him that he has yet to know about. Hinata is the only one who can calm these demons. Hinata has to save Naruto from himself, before it's too late.
1. Tortured

**Naruto and it's characters are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, nor do I claim to own anything except this version of the story. This is a Fanfiction that yields no profits of monetary value whatsoever. This is was only written because I felt it would be fun. So please enjoy the story…**

 **Warning! If you continue to read, you are going to read about Torture. It is going to contain Beating, blood, cursing, breaking bones, and some other messed up things… You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1: Torture.**

It was just a normal day for Naruto. He was walking down the streets of Konoha looking for some of his friends. He was kind of bored so he figured maybe he could find Lee or Kiba to spar with.

But, as Naruto made his way down the street he suddenly felt a bag of some kind get thrown over his head. Naruto tried his best to pull the bag off his head but it seemed to be tied around his throat with enough force to keep him from breathing.

As Naruto struggled he found that it started to get hard to stay awake. He tried and tried to breath just one breath of air, but couldn't. Naruto struggled even more as he knew he was about to pass out. Naruto's efforts proved to be fruitless as he slowly passed out.

A few hours passed and Naruto wakes up to find that his arms and legs were tied with chains that hung from the ceiling and floor.

Once Naruto realized he was chained up, he started panicking. He was thrashing about, trying his hardest to break free from the chains, but that too proved to be futile.

Naruto found that he was in an extremely dark room. There was no light to be found at all, anywhere.

Naruto's heart seemed to beating a thousand miles per hour.

He tried to listen for any sort of sound but, Naruto found that the silence was deafening. It was so quiet in fact, that Naruto could hear his blood pumping throughout his body it sounding like he was standing inside a river.

Moments later just as Naruto started to calm down a little, he heard someone open a door.

Naruto tried to say 'Hello?' but found that there was a piece of tape over his mouth keeping him from speaking.

Naruto listened as someone walked closer and closer towards him. His heart beat seemed to get louder and faster with every step he heard.

After a moment the footsteps stopped. Naruto then slightly calmed down.

*WHAP*

Naruto leaned forward in pain as he just felt something hard throw itself into his stomach.

If Naruto didn't have tape over his mouth he was sure he would have coughed up blood from how hard he got hit.

Naruto then heard a voice speak to him.

"You awake yet? You demon _bitch_!" The voice screamed out before slamming the same object into Naruto's stomach again causing him to groan loudly through the tape on his mouth.

Naruto was able to identify that the voice definitely came from a man after he regained his composure.

All of the sudden Naruto seemed to be blinded by extremely bright lights being shined right at him.

The lights allowed the man to see Naruto's full body.

Naruto looked down away from the lights and saw that his his jacket and shirt were gone, leaving his bear skin exposed.

"Do you know what you have done?" The man asked the struggling boy.

Naruto mumbled something inaudible through the tape on his mouth.

"Oh, my bad, where are my manners? Here, let me take this tape off your mouth." The man said as he exposed his hand to the lights and placed his fingers on Naruto's mouth.

The man grabbed the tape and quickly jerked it off of Naruto's face causing him to slightly scream out in pain.

"There. Now what was it you said?" The man asked.

"Why are you doing this? Where am I?" Naruto asked frantically.

The man sighed and placed the tape back over Naruto's mouth. The man then proceeded to hit Naruto in the stomach again.

"That wasn't the right question, demon." The man said as he took the tape off once more.

"Why don't you ask the right the questions so I don't have to hit you?" The man asked rhetorically.

"W-Why do you keep calling me a… Demon?" Naruto asked in between breaths as the hits the man was inflicting were starting to take their toll.

"Well that's simple. It's because you are a demon aren't you?" The man asked rhetorically.

"N-No, I-I'm not! Whatever you think I did it wasn't me! Please let me go!" Naruto said as he was starting to panic again.

"You are the Nine-Tails Jinjuriki, right? If so that would mean you are responsible for the attack that happened 12 years ago, right?" The man asked.

"W-What no! I-I was just a baby 12 years ago! How would I have anything to do with the attack?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I find it awfully strange that you don't have any parents. Plus there is no record of you ever being born in any hospitals around the village. And I think they would have a record of a kid being born with whiskers somewhere, right? Which leads me to believe that you are the Nine-Tails. You're just hiding in a human body until you get your power back!" The man explained as he swung a metal object into Naruto's head.

The sound of the impact was sickening. Naruto didn't really feel anything at first as he wasn't sure what just happened. It wasn't until he felt a massive amount of blood pouring out of him did he realize he had a giant cut going across his head.

The laceration stretched from Naruto's temple to all the way across his forehead.

Naruto looked up at the man standing in the shadows only to find that a curtain of blood fell in front of his eyes and onto the floor.

But Naruto's naturally quick healing quickly sealed the gash on his head.

"So you do heal quickly… Good, now I know I don't have to go easy on you." The man said in a menacing voice.

Naruto thought for sure he was going to die here. The boy couldn't contain his tears any longer and they started to fall down the sides of face.

"P-Please, PLEASE! Let me go! I didn't do anything. I swear!" Naruto pleaded.

"Oh really? Does this person look familiar?" The man asked as he held up a picture of a young boy.

Naruto looked at the picture for a few seconds. He came to the conclusion that he had never seen that boy before in his life.

"N-No, he doesn't." Naruto said in a shaky voice.

The man then smacked Naruto in the jaw with what seemed like a metal pipe.

Naruto felt his jaw bone be completely shattered under the force of the strike. Naruto could do nothing about the pain other than cry.

"Well that's too bad, because he just so happens to be my son. He would have turned 13 today, if you hadn't TAKEN HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The man screamed as he let out a barrage of blows to Naruto's body.

The man struck Naruto in several different places with the metal pipe. The man broke ribs, ruptured organs, and caused many small cuts across Naruto's skin.

Naruto was hurting from so many places at once that his body simply didn't know what to do with itself. Naruto felt himself fading in and out of reality. He thought he was dying. At this point he wanted to die, just to get it over with, but instead he just simply passed out.

 **Chapter 1: End.**

 **This is a really short chapter compared to chapter 2. I mean, this is 4 pages long and the second is 10 pages long… So if you want longer chapters, then you're about to get one.**

 **Also this is a love story between Naruto and Hinata and I fiddle around with that more in the second chapter. This torture plays a big role in Naruto and Hinata falling in love, although that won't happen for a while. I plan to make this a fairly long story with lots of plot development before Naruto and Hinata actually start dating.**

 **PS, I don't know when I'm going to post the other chapters, as I only have 2 of them done so far. But I'll probably post them within the next 3 days or so. But after the first 2 chapters are released don't get mad at me if the 3rd chapter comes in like week or something. It's actually really difficult to write these stories. And it takes up a lot of my time as I'm not the fastest typer in the world. So some chapters may take a while to be released. Just saying… Feel free to tell me about any spelling mistakes too. And I'll take care of it.**


	2. Rescued

**Chapter 2: Rescued.**

It had now been 3 and a half days since anyone had seen or heard from Naruto. Some people were starting to worry. Some were spreading rumors, saying things like-

"I heard he finally left the village! It's about time if you ask me, that kid is dangerous, I'm glad he left." A random villager said during conversation.

"Yeah, I guess it was for the best if he really did leave. But, I can't help but feel bad for the kid. I mean everyone is just so mean to him all the time. I know he is technically a demon, but he hasn't ever really hurt anyone before." Another villager said.

"That's true I guess. But just because he hasn't hurt anyone yet, doesn't mean he won't. Who knows what could happen with him walking around? I mean, he could just suddenly go on a killing spree when we least expect it!" The villager from before said.

"Yeah but, he just doesn't seem like the killing type to me." The villager said.

"True, but what about that guy Mizuki?" The villager asked.

"What about him?"

"Did he seem like the killing type to you?"

The villager looked down to the ground for a few moments before answering.

"No. Not really." He replied.

"And yet he turned out to be working for the bad guys. See? You can't just think someone isn't a killer just from the way they act or look." The villager inquired.

"I guess." The villager said putting an end to their conversation.

* * *

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, I've summoned you all here, because I have a VERY important mission for you three." The 5th Hokage said to a group of Ninja standing in front of her desk.

"W-What is it Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"It's… about Naruto's disappearance. I'm sure that you are fully aware that Naruto has not been seen or heard from for the past 3 days, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." The team said in unison.

"Well, I need you three to find him, I'm starting to worry about him."

"Oh man, why do we have to do it? Can't you get some other Jounins or something to look for him?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade quickly got an angry look on her face and stood up, slamming her hands down on her desk cracking and splintering the wood underneath her hands.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING GAMES KIBA!" Tsunade yelled.

"YOUR FRIEND COULD BE HURT OR EVEN WORSE, DEAD! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHY 'YOU' HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO LOOK FOR HIM?!" She continued with her yelling.

Kiba was starting to get a little upset at Tsunade's words. Kiba didn't mean for his question to come of as 'self-centered' he was just curious as to why she didn't assign Jounin or Anbu to look for Naruto, instead of Genin.

With Tsunade's loud words kiba felt tears start to pool around his eyes.

Tsunade also noticed the pool of water forming in Kiba's eyes and she suddenly felt really bad for yelling at him.

*sigh* "I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to get that upset with you. It's just… I feel like Naruto is in trouble. It's not like him to just disappear from the village like that." Tsunade said as she sat back down and laid her head on her slightly broken desk.

"I'm sure Naruto is just fine Lady Tsunade. Maybe he is just sick or something and decided to stay away from people for a while. I bet he's at home right now." Shizune said to try and cheer her up.

"No… He isn't… I checked." Tsunade said as she raised her head up from the desk.

"T-That's why I-I need you three to find him… Please…" Tsunade said as tears fell down the side of her face.

"D-Don't worry Hokage-sama. We are going to find Naruto and bring him back as soon as possible." Hinata said with determination in her voice. Even though she was still really scared. Like Tsunade, she too had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

Hinata's determination actually managed to make Tsunade feel better some how.

Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Good then hurry and bring him back. I want you all to start looking in the village. If you find him. Give it your everything to try and help him if he is injured." Tsunade said.

The team nodded their heads and quickly ran outside.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Akamaru. You can start looking if you want, I'll catch up!" Kiba said as he ran off into the distance.

Hinata and Shino watched as their friend sprinted away.

"Hinata, do you think you can handle the west side of the village. I feel like we could cover more ground with your Byakugan that way until Kiba gets back with Akamaru. I'll cover the east side of the village with my tracking beatles." Shino said.

Hinata nodded and Shino quickly jumped onto the roof of a building and sprinted away as well.

Hinata then quickly threw her hands up into a special hand-sign and activated her Byakugan. She then started sprinting down the streets frantically searching for her crush.

Tsunade stood in front of one of her giant windows as she watched the 3 Genin separate in search for Naruto.

" _I really, really hope you're okay Naruto… I need you… We all need you, to be okay."_ Tsunade said to herself as another tear fell down the side of her cheek.

* * *

Naruto was dripping blood. He was gasping for air. His entire body was hurting. He was crying… a lot.

"W-Why won't… Y-You let me… Go?" Naruto asked as he kept gasping for air.

"Because, you haven't learned it yet." The man said.

"L-Learned… what?" Naruto asked.

"That you don't deserve to live!" The man yelled as he thrusted a blade into Naruto's stomach. The man thrusted the blade as far into the boy as he could and twisted the knife as a means to destroy whatever organ he may have hit.

Naruto screamed out in agony as the blade pierced his body. He screamed so loud in fact that he coughed up blood shortly after.

"T-Then… W-Why don't you just kill me?" Naruto asked in an angry sounding voice.

"Oh, I intend too, trust me. I just want to make you suffer a little more before I do it." The man said in an evil voice.

By this time, the hole the knife made in Naruto's body was starting to heal.

"You know, that power of your's really is intriguing. It's a shame it had to be wasted on you though." The man said as he grabbed a baseball bat out of the corner of the room, but Naruto didn't see it as it was too dark in the room.

The man walked up to Naruto with the bat in hand and slung it into Naruto's kneecap as hard as he could.

"Home run!" The man yelled as Naruto screamed in pain.

"I love that sound, don't you? The sound of bone being shattered by wood just makes a chill go down my spine everytime I hear it." The man said.

"Y-You're going to pay for this you Bastard!" Naruto screamed as he pulled on the chains that held him in place.

"Oh really? And who is going to make me?" The man asked in a mocking tone.

"M-My friends… They're going to find this place… and when they do… you're in big trouble." Naruto explained.

The man instantly erupted with laughter. The kind of laughter that made your skin crawl from how creepy it sounded.

"You have friends?" The man laughed some more. "That, has got to the be the funniest thing I have ever heard!" The man said as he continued to laugh for a moment.

After the man stopped laughing he got a very serious tone in his voice.

"News flash kid. They're not your friends. They only act like they like you because they don't know what you are. If they found out though, they would hate you… just as much as I do!" The man said as he swung the bat into Naruto's ribs, breaking many of them.

Naruto didn't even scream that time. It hurt him, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as what the man said.

" _Is that really true? Would they really hate me if they found out what I was?"_ Naruto was too busy asking himself these questions to scream out in pain from being hit.

The man was a little confused when he heard nothing escape Naruto's mouth after being hit. At first he thought Naruto might have been dead.

The man reached out and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head up so he could see his face. The man was very pleased to see that Naruto's face was one of anguish. The man smiled brightly at the sight of it.

"I see… So I have finally broken your spirit." The man shrugged his shoulders as he walked away.

"Hey, the truth can be a powerful thing." The man said while walking away and laughing.

Naruto heard the man rustling some tools around. Probably looking for his next weapon to torture him with but he didn't really care. He just closed his eyes and waited for the man to torture him some more.

"Well kid. It was fun, but I think this is the end of the line for you." The man said as he pulled a big knife out of his tool box.

Naruto still just kept his eyes closed and waited for the man to finish him off.

That's when Naruto felt a warm small hand grab the chains that were holding him.

Naruto slowly looked up and saw a very familiar face, and one he couldn't have been happier to see at this moment.

"H-Hinata? I-Is that you?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice that nearly broke her heart.

"Shhhh, i-it's okay. I'm gonna g-get you down and e-everything is going to be a-alright." Hinata said as she tried her best to not cry at the sight of Naruto being like this.

Naruto smiled and put his head back down as he awaited his freedom, but almost the second his head dropped he remembered about the man and his head shot back up.

As Naruto's vision came to focus he could see a dark silhouette of a man standing behind Hinata.

Naruto's eyes grew large and he screamed out alerting Hinata of his presence.

"Hinata behind you!" Naruto screamed. He watched as Hinata quickly turned around and tried to attack the man but the man somehow managed to catch Hinata's blows and thrusted a knife into her stomach.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. Hinata actually got stabbed right in front of him, and he can't do anything about it because he is chained up. Naruto's mind went completely blank for a second.

Naruto's whole body was shaking out of rage. Naruto could feel the anger seeping out of him with every passing second.

He watched and listened as Hinata fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain and gasping as blood poured out onto the floor. The feeling inside Naruto was getting stronger. He could tell he was about to snap.

Then he smelled her blood, her fear, her anguish, then all sudden Naruto's head dropped quickly.

"This is too easy. Now I get to kill two brats in one day!" The man said as he looked down at Hinata, who was still holding her stomach in pain.

Then Naruto's body started leaking a strange red substance that the man had never seen before.

The man saw this and got very confused. _"I-Is that… Blood?"_ The man asked himself.

The man stood and watched as Naruto's head slowly rose up and the man's eyes finally met Naruto's.

The man couldn't believe what he was looking at. The boy's eyes were now a bright glowing red, and his teeth were now much bigger and sharper, much like an animals. The whiskers on the boy's face also grew thicker.

The man stared into the boy's eyes and felt a strange feeling welling up inside him.

" _W-What is this feeling? A-Am I… Afraid?"_ The man said to himself as he tried to move but it didn't work.

" _W-What? Why can't I move?"_ The man asked himself as he started to panic.

At this time Naruto quickly pushed his hands open breaking the chains that held him in place for so long into pieces. The chains quickly fell to the ground and Naruto fell forward just a little bit with his arms hanging in front of him.

In the way that Naruto was standing the only thing he could see was Hinata crying on the ground trying to keep her blood inside her body. This sight only further increased Naruto's anger. More of the red substance started leaking out of Naruto's body, wrapping itself around Naruto like a blanket.

The man was now terrified. He watched as the bright red substance grew thicker and more of it was seeping out of the boy. The man's skin started to sting like a thousand needles being pushed into him all at once.

" _H-How the hell did he break those chains like that? I'm suppose to kill this demon! Not the other way around!"_ He screamed to himself as he panicked some more.

After Naruto stared at Hinata for a few moments he noticed that Hinata was now staring back at him. Hinata's eyes showed lots of emotion to Naruto, but one that stood out to him most was… Fear.

Naruto felt some of his anger get replaced with worry.

" _I-Is she a-afraid of me?"_ Naruto asked himself as he regained a little composure.

Hinata completely forgot about her wounds for a moment as she looked up at Naruto. Her heart was beating quickly.

" _W-What is happening to Naruto? W-What is all of that red stuff floating around him?"_ Hinata's head was flooding with questions about Naruto at this point. Then her stomach started burning like someone was pressing a hot pan to her abdomen. She gasped in pain and pushed her hands down on her wound harder as her muscles started to contract.

Naruto watched as Hinata was filled with pain and his anger seemed to rush back into his body. He watched as blood continued to spill out of Hinata and onto the floor. Then...

Naruto's arm shot upward so quickly it broke the sound barrier with a loud pop. Naruto's fingers were now wrapped around the man's throat. Naruto's elongated fingernails dug deep into his skin causing him to bleed a lot.

The man tried his best but he could not seem to break the boy's grip. The man was being choked with enough force to collapse a building. The man thought for sure the boy was going to crush his throat.

Naruto then slowly looked up at the man with eyes that simply seemed to scream death and anger.

Then Naruto quickly pulled the man closer to him and threw him backwards as hard as he could.

The man was sent flying into the darkness of the room and into the wall on the other side. The man hit the wall so hard it left an imprint of the man's body about 2 inches deep in the concrete wall, knocking him out cold and breaking many bones in the process.

Naruto pulled his feet forward breaking the last of the chains that held him in place.

Naruto then dashed into the darkness as fast as he could. Naruto stopped just in front of the unconscious man who was still stuck in the wall.

Naruto's rage was bursting out of him at this point, he balled his fists so hard his palms started to bleed.

Naruto quickly threw a punch into the man's stomach making the wall behind him crack even more.

The man woke up instantly and screamed as almost all of his organs had been destroyed by that punch. The man coughed and spit up lots of blood all over the floor.

Naruto punched him again causing the man to spit even more blood out of his body. The man knew at this point, that there was no chance of survival. He was going to die.

The man mysteriously started to chuckle as Naruto got ready to throw another punch.

Naruto stopped and tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice.

"Y-You… a-are such a…. Failure… d-do you h-honestly think t-that killing me w-will m-make p-people treat you d-differently? Y-You h-have only succeeded in m-making them h-hate y-you more." The man said as blood continued to pour out of his mouth.

Naruto was conflicted. He wanted to punch the man again and kill him, but the man was right. If he did that, he would only succeed in making the villagers hate him more.

"Y-You saw it right? Y-You saw h-how scared you made h-her, didn't y-you? Y-You a-are the r-reason this happened t-to her. Y-You lied to her. Y-You made her think y-you where normal, w-when in reality y-you are far f-from it. I-If she knew w-what you where s-she wouldn't have helped you. S-She wouldn't have g-gotten hurt, b-but she did and it's all y-your fault." The man said talking about Hinata.

Naruto was crying again.

" _He's right. It's all my fault that she is here. It's all my fault she got hurt. I'm sure she already hates me because of that. If she knew what I was she would probably try to kill me too."_ Naruto thought to himself as his red aura started to disappear.

The man then slightly smiled as he watched this and slowly started reaching for the baseball bat that he had in the corner of the room.

Naruto didn't notice as he too busy crying.

After the man grabbed the bat he quickly hit Naruto in the head with it as hard as he could. Nearly killing Naruto in the process. Naruto fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head and his body twitching. Naruto quickly blacked out from all the pain.

The man then stumbled over to Hinata, dragging the bat behind him on the ground with blood staining it.

Hinata watched as the man emerged from the darkness and she noticed the blood stained bat. Her eyes quickly widened and her heart dropped.

" _Oh no! Naruto!"_ Hinata screamed to herself as she started crying again thinking for sure Naruto was dead.

Once the man got close to Hinata he picked up the bat and held it over his head with both hands getting ready to bring it down on her head.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she knew she couldn't do anything to protect herself. She sat there awaiting her death.

Then she heard the sound of bug fly past her ear. Then another. Then another.

Hinata opened her eyes and was amazed to see that hundreds of bugs were flying and crawling up the man's body.

The man dropped the bat and started trying to brush the bugs off his body, but couldn't as it hurt to touch his body because of the injuries Naruto had given him.

The bugs then started to bite the man. Taking chunks out of the man's skin.

The man screamed and started fumbling around then eventually found his way into the darkness of the room where the bugs seemed to silence his screaming.

Then Hinata seemed to hear a familiar voice.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" Kiba asked as he ran towards her with Shino and Akamaru tailing behind him.

Once Kiba reached her he dropped to his knees next to her and instantly found her sitting in a pool of blood.

"Oh man! Please tell me this isn't your blood Hinata?!" Kiba said as Hinata moved her hands revealing her knife wound.

"Oh that's bad! We need to get you to hospital quick!" Kiba said as he picked Hinata up.

Hinata felt like she was about to pass out from her blood loss but there was no way she was going to leave without Naruto.

Hinata used what was left of her strength and pointed into the darkness of the room.

"N-Naruto." She said quietly as Kiba held her.

"Shino, go get Naruto I'll wait for you!" Kiba said as Shino sprinted into the darkness.

Hinata was fighting hard to stay awake but she had to make sure they found Naruto. She had to make sure he was okay.

After a moment Shino appeared from the darkness with and unconscious Naruto in his arms and his head was bleeding like crazy.

Hinata saw this and her heart dropped. She tried her best to stay awake but she finally lost her fight and passed out.

" _Naruto."_ She wispered as her vision faded and turned black.

"Oh crap! Hinata passed out! Come on Shino they need medical attention now!" Kiba screamed as they ran out of the dark room.

 **End: Chapter 2.**

 **Alright, thanks for reading guys/girls...**


	3. Forgetfullness

**Chapter 3: Forgetfulness.**

Kiba and Shino ran through the village carrying Hinata and Naruto, blood was pouring out of both of them, leaving the ground stained a dark red.

The villagers watched as Kiba and Shino sprinted down the streets. Seeing Naruto and Hinata bleeding like that, while also being completely unconscious scared many of them. Many villagers gasped at the sight and others started murmuring things to one another.

Kiba and Shino heard the gasps and murmurings coming from the villagers but they were way too focused on getting Hinata and Naruto to the hospital to understand anything anyone was saying.

Kiba and Shino were running faster than they ever had before. Both of their hearts were beating a thousand times a second. Even though they were running you could tell they were both shaking out of fear for their friends.

But they pushed through the fear and kept running until they finally arrived at the hospital.

Both Kiba and Shino slammed through the doors of the hospital with Naruto and Hinata in their hands.

The loud noise of them crashing through the doors caused the whole hospital to stop and stare at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! HELP THEM!" Kiba screamed as he held Hinata up in his arms showing the bleeding girl to the nurses and doctors.

Once the nurses realized what was happening they all quickly scattered. Many nurses ran up to Kiba and Shino and took Naruto and Hinata out of their arms.

The nurses then quickly carried the two of them into a room and slammed the door behind them as they started performing Medical Ninjutsu on the two of them.

After the nurses disappeared in the room with both Hinata and Naruto, Kiba finally calmed down a little bit and so did Shino. They both looked at each other and released a sigh of relief.

Then the door to the room that Naruto and Hinata were in slid open super fast. Both Kiba and Shino jumped at the doors sudden opening.

In the doorway stood a nurse with a very pale white face. You could tell just from the way she looked she had just seen something that scared the hell out of her.

"BRING ME THE HOKAGE NOW!" The nurse screamed.

Kiba and Shino didn't even hesitate, they both quickly ran out of the hospital and started jumping along the rooftops of buildings towards the Hokage.

Now that they didn't have to worry about dropping Naruto or Hinata they didn't have to hold anything back. They were both blasting across the village at super fast speeds that only a Jounin could reach.

Within seconds Kiba and Shino were at the Hokage's residence. They both ran through the building and up some stairs until they finally came upon her office.

They pushed the doors open and found Lady Tsunade and Shizune doing their work as usual.

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked up at the painting boy's with worry.

Tsunade suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"D-Did you find Naruto? Where is Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"They're in the Hospital! They both got hurt really bad, they really need your help Lady Tsunade!" Kiba said.

Tsunade's face went pale as she listened to Kiba's words. The feeling in her stomach seemed to explode all over her body like a bomb.

She quickly stood up and threw her desk to the other side of the room and ran out of her office. She then continued to run towards the hospital without even waiting for anyone to follow her.

Kiba, Shino, and Shizune all looked at each other in 'awe' at how quickly Tsunade managed to do all of that, then they also decided to try and catch up to Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto was in a dark room. His arms and legs were chained up. He couldn't move. He tried his best to break free but couldn't. His heart started beating faster and faster as time went on.

Naruto then suddenly heard an ominous laughter echo through the room. The laughter sent chills up and down Naruto's spine as it was one of the creepiest things he had ever heard.

He then noticed a dark figure standing a few feet in front of him. Naruto could only just make out the silhouette of the figure but he could still tell something was there none the less.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stared at the silhouette in the dark room.

"You don't know who I am. You never got to see my face." The silhouette responded in a whisper.

Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean I never got to see your face? Why am I chained up? Where am I?" Naruto started shooting questions towards the silhouette in the darkness as he got increasingly worried.

The silhouette laughed again.

"Don't worry all will be answered in time, but for now it's time for you to wake up." The silhouette said.

Naruto was even more confused.

"W-What do you mean wake up?" Naruto asked.

The silhouette didn't reply. Instead it picked something up off the ground and walked towards Naruto with it.

Naruto could only just make out that it was some sort of pole the silhouette had.

Naruto started to get very scared as the silhouette got closer and closer to him.

Once the silhouette got close it stopped and proceeded to swing the pole towards Naruto's head. The pole whistled through air as it raced towards Naruto's head.

The pole smacked Naruto right in the jaw.

Naruto immediately woke up and started gasping for air and grabbing at things around the bed he was laying in. He quickly sat up and started feeling around his body for some sort of sign that he had been hit by something, but found nothing.

He then quickly grabbed his jaw to make sure it was still there. Once he found that everything was still intact he started to calm down and he started looking around.

He looked down at the bed he was lying in and immediately got very confused.

" _Why am I in a hospital bed?"_ Naruto asked himself. He then noticed that he was also wearing some sort of gown given to him by the hospital.

" _Did I get hurt or something?"_ Naruto asked himself as he looked around the room.

As Naruto was scanning the room he noticed that there was another bed in the room with him. He couldn't tell if anyone was in it though as there was a curtain blocking him from seeing the whole bed.

Naruto's curiosity took over and he got out of the bed and started walking over to the other bed.

Once he reached the other bed his heart skipped a beat as he was surprised to see that Hinata was lying there with the same kind of gown on and everything.

Her breathing was really shallow and her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

Seeing Hinata like this worried Naruto and only succeeded in making him even more confused.

Naruto looked to the door of the room and started walking towards it. After Naruto got a few feet away from it, it seemed to slide open by itself.

But then Tsunade walked in wearing a white coat and she was looking down at a clip board.

Tsunade didn't seem to notice Naruto at first and she kept walking into the room while looking her clip board.

Once she got really close to Naruto she stopped as she could see someones feet from the corner of her clip board.

Tsunade then looked up and was surprised to see that Naruto was standing right there in front of her.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked loudly.

Naruto put a finger over his mouth and blew air through his teeth as he pointed at the sleeping Hinata.

"Shhhhh!"

Tsunade looked over and realized that Hinata was sleeping and that she should probably keep her voice down.

Tsunade then stepped out of the room and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto listened and walked outside the room.

Tsunade then gently closed the door behind him.

"Soooo, how do you feel Naruto?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

"I feel fine, but why am I even in here? Did I get hurt or something? Also, why is Hinata in here too?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Naruto, do you not remember what happened?" Tsunade asked as she started to feel a lot better.

"No, I don't, so will you please tell me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade suddenly felt a thousand times better after hearing this. In fact she almost smiled after Naruto told her he couldn't remember what had happened to him.

"Oh, well, ummm, you were out on a mission and you ended up hitting you head pretty hard because you weren't paying attention." Tsunade lied.

Naruto being as dense as always quickly believed every word she said.

"Really? Well what happened to Hinata? Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked as he was suddenly filled with worry.

Tsunade mentally face palmed as she remembered about Hinata.

"Oh, well, she, you two were on the same mission together and she was carrying something heavy and she fell and hit her head on something too. I bet she won't remember anything either." Tsunade lied again.

Tsunade mentally face palmed again as lied to Naruto. She didn't really care that she had to lie to Naruto, she did that all the time. But now she was worried about Hinata slipping up and telling Naruto something that might bring his memory back.

"Oh. Well, did we at least finish the mission?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto asked her this. She was glad to see that even though he forgot what happened, he still remembered how to be himself.

"Yeah, you did a great job Naruto. You and Hinata both." Tsunade said with a strangely sincere sounding voice.

Naruto jumped up into the air and screamed with his fist pointed to the ceiling.

"YEAH!" Naruto screamed as Tsunade told him he still completed the mission.

Naruto screamed so loud that he unfortunately woke Hinata up.

Once Hinata woke she too was confused to see that she was in the hospital. Then she quickly remembered about the events that happened to Naruto and she quickly sat up and looked around the room and saw another bed on the other side of a curtain.

She calmed down a little when she saw the bed as she assumed Naruto was in it. Then her stomach started burning badly. She threw herself back down on the bed and placed her hands on the origin of the burning and pushed down hard on it.

After a few moments the burning feeling seemed to fade away and Hinata loosened the pressure she had on her injury.

She then lifted the hospital gown up to see that there was a giant band-aid looking thing placed over her abdomen. She also noticed that a part of it was stained red with her blood.

She then laid her head back down and started replaying those moments in her head over and over again.

She couldn't stop seeing that red substance flow around Naruto's body like that.

" _What was that? I remember that substance wrapping around Naruto like a tornado. Then his eyes changed color. I wonder if he is okay?"_ Hinata asked herself as she reached out to the curtain and pulled it back to reveal the rest of the bed she saw earlier.

To her surprise there was no one in the bed. Although it was obvious that someone was in it as the cover and sheets were all wrinkled. Hinata started to worry for a moment. She tried her best to stand up even though her wound started burning again.

Once Hinata managed to stand up she started walking towards the door.

Once she reached the door she slid it to the side to reveal Tsunade and Naruto on the other side.

Hinata's worry faded as she looked at what seemed like a perfectly fine Naruto.

"Oh hey Hinata ho-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by Hinata's arms that had managed to wrap themselves around Naruto. Hinata just hugged Naruto.

Naruto was kind of confused now.

" _Why is he hugging me? Why does it feel so good?"_ Naruto asked himself as he inadvertently started hugging her back.

Tsunade watched as the two of the stayed in each other's embrace for several moments.

" _Wow, the two of them look so cute together!"_ Tsunade said to herself.

After a moment Hinata then realized what she was doing and her face started turning red. She felt like she was going to faint but she fought it as best she could.

"I-I'm sorry f-for w-what happened t-to you N-Naruto." Hinata said as a tear escaped her eye.

Tsunade's heart dropped as she heard what Hinata said and she started to mentally freak out. She needed to get Hinata away from Naruto quickly so she could explain to Hinata that he can't remember anything that happened.

Before Naruto could ask what she was talking about Tsunade quickly pulled Hinata off of him and drug her back into the hospital room.

Naruto stared in confusion as he watched the door to the hospital room slam shut. He stood there for several moments wondering what just happened. After a moment or two he eventually started looking around the hospital and saw his clothes nicely folded on a cart.

He walked over to the cart and grabbed his clothes but in the process he couldn't help but notice that Hinata's clothes were right beside his folded in the same way. The only difference was that Hinata's panties were clearly visible and Naruto blushed a little once he saw them.

Naruto also noticed that the design of the panties had Kamaboko with pink swirls in the middle scattered around different areas. This ended up reminding him of his favorite kind of Ramen. It also succeeded in making him hungry because of that.

After Naruto was done staring at Hinata's panties he hurried to the nearest bathroom to change back into his clothes.

"Hinata, Naruto doesn't remember what happened to him!" Tsunade said to the confused girl.

"W-What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I mean, Naruto doesn't remember anything that happened during his disappearance! He doesn't remember the torture, he doesn't remember you getting stabbed, OH! That reminds me I told him that you hit your head and that's why you're here so make sure you don't let him notice your wound okay?" Tsunade said excitedly.

Hinata listened to everything that Tsunade said but one thing stuck out to her that she didn't really like.

"You lied to Naruto?" Hinata said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't want too. I just thought it would be better if he didn't remember what happened. If he remembers he might want to leave the village and the village needs him. I need him. You need him." Tsunade said making Hinata blush and push her finger tips together.

"W-Well I still d-don't think you should have lied to him like that. W-What if one day he just randomly remembers and then really does decide to leave the village because the people he trusts most lied to him?" Hinata said.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Oh well what's done is done. Now I just need you to follow along, alright? Remember, your head hurts. Not your stomach. Okay?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

Hinata sighed and nodded her head to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled shortly after she did this.

"Good, now you may hug on Naruto all you want." Tsunade said as she turned around and headed for the door.

Hinata blushed a very bright red and suddenly got very nervous. Tsunade chuckled a little at the sight of this. Tsunade then pulled the door open and stepped out into the main part of hospital, she was then followed by Hinata.

To their surprise Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Well where the heck is he?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata didn't answer as she didn't know either but she then noticed a cart that had her clothes laying on it.

"A-Are those my clothes?" Hinata asked reluctantly as she stared at her own panties.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I had them washed while you were both asleep. Naruto's clothes were here too but I guess he took them… Are you okay Hinata you look like you're about to pass out!" Tsunade said as she looked at the panting, blood red Hinata.

"S-So I-I h-hugged N-Naruto w-while I-I w-was n-naked?" Hinata asked as her face got even darker.

Tsunade chuckled and figured she could have some fun with this.

"Yep, and he was naked at the time too." Tsunade said as she witnessed the timid girl quickly grab her clothes and run straight into the girls bathroom making strange, high pitched, cute, little noises as she ran.

Just after Hinata ran into the girls bathroom Naruto walked out of the boy's bathroom fully dressed.

"Oh there you are Naruto, you just the missed the show." Tsunade said.

"The show? What show?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Never mind it's not important. So how are you feeling? Does your head hurt or anything like that?" Tsunade asked.

"No, everything feels fine. I think I'm going to go to Ichiraku's and get some Ramen then, head home okay Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Okay. If you need anything feel free to ask me and I'll do what I can to help." Tsunade said as she walked really close to Naruto.

"Also, what did I tell you about calling me Granny?" Tsunade said as her eyes filled up with anger.

Naruto knew that was his cue to leave.

"Uhh, Okay time to go! Tell Hinata I said I bye!" Naruto yelled as he quickly ran out the hospital doors.

Tsunade watched with annoyance as Naruto ran out the doors. At this time Hinata walked out of the Bathroom too.

"You just missed him Hinata. He told me to tell you bye though." Tsunade said as she started walking away.

"W-Where was he going? Do you know?" Hinata asked as she pushed her finger tips together.

"He said he was going to Ichiraku's then he was going home. Why?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity.

Hinata blushed.

"N-No reason I-I just w-want to k-know." Hinata lied, she was really planning on following Naruto around like she always does.

Tsunade rolled her eyes then shrugged her shoulders and continued walking away.

Hinata then released a sigh of relief as Tsunade seemed to lose interest in the girl's reasoning.

 **End Chapter 3: Forgetfulness.**

 **Special thanks to thor94, naruhinakiralacus, and Rose Tiger for leaving reviews on the last few chapters. And Rose Tiger, To be honest I don't even know who did that to Naruto, for now he is just going to stay as a random villager until I can figure out who he could be.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Also if you didn't get the reference I made with Hinata's panties, she is basically wearing 'Naruto' on her panties, but of course Naruto didn't catch on to that. If you still don't understand just type 'Kamaboko Naruto' in the search bar of google and it will pop up.**

 **See you next all next chapter!**


	4. Going Rogue?

**Chapter 4: Going Rogue?**

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen shop waiting for Teuchi to give him his favorite bowl of Miso Ramen. Naruto could smell the noodles cooking and he couldn't help but start drooling.

Hinata(who was currently stalking Naruto) silently giggled as Naruto continued to drool all over the counter top. It wasn't very attractive to her, but it was pretty funny. Although as she giggled she accidentally started giggling too loud and Naruto heard her.

Naruto turned his head to the direction the sound came from but he didn't see anything. Naruto knew he had heard something so he decided to get up and see what it was.

Naruto walked over to the other side of the wall to try and figure out what had made that noise. To his surprise he found Hinata standing against the wall with her hands pressed over her mouth and her eyes were closed tightly.

Naruto being his mischievous self quickly got a really good idea and spawned a shadow clone.

After several moments of silence Hinata finally decided to open her eyes. She then very carefully looked back around the corner to see Naruto sitting back on his stool waiting for his Ramen like he was doing earlier.

What she didn't know was that Naruto was actually standing behind her and what she was looking at was actually a shadow clone.

After a moment or two Naruto leaned in close to Hinata's ear and whispered into it.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Naruto whispered to her as the shadow clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata instantly recognized the voice and her face grew a very bright red color. How is she suppose to respond to him now? He just caught her staring at him!

" _Oh no! Naruto just caught me! What am I going to do? If I tell him I was staring he will think I'm a creeper! If I don't say anything then he will think I'm a weird creeper! I don't know what to do!"_ Hinata kept screaming at herself before her brain finally over loaded and she unfortunately passed out.

Naruto watched as Hinata started falling towards the ground with seemingly no intent on catching herself. Naruto quickly realized that she had fainted and he tried to catch her before she hit the ground.

Naruto succeeded in catching her but he accidently pulled up her jacket revealing her stomach.

Naruto was still standing behind her though so he thankfully didn't see her injury.

Naruto quickly pulled her jacket back down and carried her over to a stool closest to the wall in Ichiraku's. He then sat her down on it with her leaning against the wall so she wouldn't fall on to the floor.

Naruto then sat down close to her so he could keep an eye on her. At this time Teuchi came with a full bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Here you go Naruto. Enjoy!" Teuchi said as he handed Naruto the bowl of Ramen with a smile on his face.

Naruto took the bowl and started eating the Ramen that filled the inside of it.

Teuchi waited there for Naruto to finish as he knew it wouldn't take long for him to do so. But as Teuchi waited he noticed the unconscious girl lying against the wall.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong with her?" Teuchi asked as he pointed at the unconscious girl.

Naruto looked up at Teuchi with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He then looked over at Hinata and then looked back at Teuchi. Naruto slurped the noodles down his throat so he could speak.

"I don't know. I think I scared her too badly and she fainted." Naruto said as he scratched his head then continued to eat.

Teuchi then noticed something strange about the girl.

"Umm, Naruto, why is her stomach bleeding?" Teuchi asked sounding very concerned.

Naruto's head quickly shot up and looked over at Hinata. Naruto's eyes immediately locked onto Hinata's stomach. Sure enough, Hinata's jacket seemed to be turning a dark red color and blood was dripping off the stool and onto the floor.

Naruto's heart dropped as he saw this and he instantly lost his appetite. Naruto leaned over and gently lifted Hinata's jacket up just far enough so he could see where the blood was coming from.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a big cut in her stomach.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Naruto instantly remembered. After seeing Hinata's wound he instantly remembered everything that had happened to him, he also remembered everything that she had done for him.

Naruto remembered the man that tortured him. He remembered all of the pain the man brought him. He remembered how all of that pain seemed to vanish once he saw Hinata trying to help him. He remembered all the anger he felt towards the man after he hurt Hinata.

Naruto started crying.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He just kept crying and crying.

Thankfully Hinata started to wake up but she was confused to see Naruto crying.

Without a second thought she spoke.

"N-Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked as she noticed her jacket was pulled up and she was bleeding again.

"I-I remember." Naruto said in a sad voice.

Hinata was still confused but she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"W-What do y-you remember?" She asked him.

Naruto replied by quickly wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I remember how you put yourself in danger in order to save me. T-Thank you. T-Thank you sooo much for saving me Hinata!" Naruto continued to thank her for doing what she did as he started to cry harder and harder each time he thanked her. He also squeezed her tighter each time as well.

Hinata was blushing at how hard Naruto was squeezing her. Her shoulder was getting soaking wet from Naruto's tears also.

Hinata hugged Naruto back. She felt like she was going to cry too. She didn't like seeing Naruto like this. She was glad he was thankful but seeing Naruto break down like this scared her a little.

Then all of the sudden Naruto let go of Hinata and stood up. Naruto then laid some money down on the counter and started walking away.

"N-Naruto w-where are you g-going?" Hinata asked.

Naruto slowly turned back around and looked right into Hinata's eyes.

" _His eyes! They've changed color again! They're red! The whiskers on his face are thicker now too! But what is making that happen? Is he mad at something? Or someone?"_ Hinata asked herself.

Naruto then started walking back towards Hinata. Hinata didn't really feel scared but she was worried that maybe he was mad at her for some reason.

Once Naruto was close enough to her that he could touch her he reached his hand out. Hinata flinched a little proving that she really was at least a little scared of Naruto at this point.

Naruto drew his hand back and then slowly reached back out to her to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. He then placed his hand on Hinata's wound.

Hinata winced a little as he did this. Naruto then made a red Chakra like substance engulf his hand.

Naruto then threw his hand over Hinata's mouth to muffle the scream that was to be followed by him doing that. Naruto knew better than anyone that his Chakra hurt when ever it touched an open wound.

What Hinata was feeling right now was what he felt every time he this angry.

Hinata was really confused now.

" _W-Why did he just hurt me?"_ Hinata asked herself as Naruto moved his hand away from her stomach to reveal that her wound was completely gone. Not even a scar was left of the cut on her abdomen.

"Y-You healed me? How did you just do that? Naruto that's incredible!" Hinata said in amazement.

Naruto didn't do or say anything back to her. He just turned around and started walking away again.

As Naruto was walking away he noticed that all the villagers seemed to be staring at him. He stopped walking and let them stare for a moment.

As it turns out the villagers had been watching ever since Naruto started crying in the first place.

After a few moments one of the villagers started clapping. Then another. Then another.

Before Naruto could even blink the whole array of villagers that were watching him started clapping and cheering for him.

If this was any other time Naruto would have been so happy he wouldn't have known what to do with himself. But unfortunately the villagers clapping and cheering only started to make him angrier for the moment.

Naruto lifted his hands up to his head and started untying his headband.

Hinata watched as he did this and she knew what he was about to do, and her heart skipped a beat.

Naruto held out the hand that held his headband and opened it, letting the headband fall to the ground.

Hinata reached her arm out to Naruto as the headband fell to the ground but once the headband touched the ground Naruto seemingly vanished without a trace.

The villagers were confused, Hinata was confused, Teuchi was confused, everyone was confused.

"Where did Naruto go?" That was the question everyone started asking.

"Is he coming back?" They asked.

"He left his headband. That means he's a Rogue Ninja!" Someone said. After Hinata heard the man say this her heart seemed to hurt all over.

She silently walked over and picked Naruto's headband up and started crying.

" _Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? Can I fix it?"_ Hinata kept asking herself these questions as she looked at Naruto's headband in her hand.

* * *

Naruto was jumping across tree branches at an alarmingly fast rate. Naruto's head was full of things that were making him angry.

" _God! Tsunade pisses me off! She is always so fixated on herself and she has no regard for other people's feelings!"_ Naruto said to himself as he pushed off of a branch too hard and broke it off of the tree completely.

Naruto stopped on another branch and locked back at the branch he just broke.

" _Good job Naruto. Why don't you just give the Anbu a map so they can track you down even easier?"_ Naruto asked himself rhetorically.

Naruto decided to take a second and chill out on the branch for moment so he didn't break anything else and leave an easy trail for the Anbu to follow.

He knew the Anbu was going to find him eventually and bring him back to the village but he definitely wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Naruto sat down on the tree branch and laid his back against the trunk of the tree so he could relax and chill out for a moment. Although it didn't really work as Tsunade kept flooding his head and he kept getting angrier.

Then out of nowhere Hinata popped into his head and he instantly seemed to calm down for some reason. When he thought of Hinata a feeling popped up in his stomach that he had never really felt before.

The red in Naruto's eyes faded away after a few moments and Naruto could finally think clearly.

As Naruto continued to think of Hinata he kept coming to the conclusion that maybe he should have brought her with him.

" _No, she wouldn't have wanted to come with me. I mean, why would she?"_ Naruto asked himself as he yawned while laying against the tree trunk.

" _Besides, I'm going to have to go back to the village eventually. It is my home after all. I just want Tsunade to apologize to me, then I'll come back."_ Naruto slowly started to fall asleep on the branch he was sitting on.

 **Chapter 4: End**

 **So I don't know what you will think of this chapter. To be honest I've been making this stuff up as I go since chapter 2, but hey I plan on making romantic things start happening in like 2 more chapters so that's good. Most of you who left a Review on the last chapter seemed to want Naruto to leave the village so there you go.**

 **Unfortunately my Internet may get turned off because I can't pay it. I Think I've got 4 days of Internet left at max. So if I randomly stop uploading chapter for more than 2 days just know that my Internet is off and that is why. :'(**

 **So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter none the less. I know it's a lot shorter than the others but honestly I think it's better to have shorter chapters because it's easier to write and takes less time to read but whatever.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been leaving Reviews, I promise I have read all of them so far. Also thanks to everyone for 1,000 Story views! That's incredible! Thank you all so much!**


	5. Starting the Search

**Chapter 5: Starting the search.**

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha trying to figure out the best way to tell Tsunade what happened with Naruto.

As she walked she would occasionally look down at the headband that she was still carrying in her hand.

" _I really hope that one day you can come back Naruto. I miss you so much already, and I'm worried about you."_ Hinata pushed Naruto's headband into her chest against her heart and closed her eyes as she thought this.

Hinata continued to walk for a few moments until she reached the Hokage's residence. She slowly walked through the building and up to Tsunade's office.

She stood outside the door for several moments before she built up enough courage to actually enter the room.

Hinata finally held her hand up and gently knocked on the doors.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled from her desk inside the room.

Hinata hesitantly opened the doors. Her hands and legs were starting to shake as she was afraid Tsunade might get mad at her for letting Naruto remember.

She slowly walked up to Tsunade's desk and stopped when she got really close to it.

Tsunade could see that something was wrong with Hinata.

" _Her face is puffy. Has she been crying?"_ Tsunade asked herself.

"Do you need something Hinata?" Tsunade asked politely.

Hinata didn't answer she just placed the headband on Tsunade's desk and stepped back a little.

Tsunade looked at the headband and got really confused.

"Hinata why did you just lay your headband on my desk?" Tsunade asked her.

"I-It's n-not mine. I-It's N-Naruto's…" Hinata said as she tried her best to hold back tears.

Tsunade's heart dropped.

"W-Where is he? I-Is he okay? What happened?" Tsunade asked out of panic.

"H-He r-remembered." Hinata said.

Tsunade instantly knew what the girl was talking about. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"He left the village didn't he?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

Hinata's muscles twitched and a tear rolled down the side of her face as Tsunade asked that question.

Hinata's reaction to the question only further confirmed Tsunade's suspicion.

Tsunade shook her head back and forth as she sat in her office chair.

" _It's all my fault. He's mad at me for lying to him."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

Hinata stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _It's all my fault. He's mad at me for lying to him."_ Hinata said to herself.

After a moment Tsunade finally decided to do something about it.

"Shizune, can you please clear my schedule for the next few days?" Tsunade asked.

"O-Oh, umm, why Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Because me and Hinata are going to search for Naruto." Tsunade said.

Hinata stopped crying and looked at Tsunade as she stood up from her desk.

"B-But Lady Tsunade, who is going to run the village while you're away?" Shizune asked.

"I think you can handle it for little while can't you?" Tsunade asked with a slight grin on her face.

Shizune was afraid Tsunade was going to say that. She really didn't want to play Hokage for a few days but, O'well.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said as she rolled her eyes and sat down in Tsunade's office chair.

"Good." Tsunade said with a big fake grin on her face.

Tsunade turned around and started walking towards Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, we have a Naruto to find." Tsunade said.

"W-We're going to look for him right now? I-I need to go get some supplies first." Hinata said.

"Well then hurry up! You have 5 minutes starting now or else I leave without you." Tsunade said jokingly, she wouldn't really leave without Hinata, she knows how important this is to her.

Hinata nodded her head and quickly ran out the door of the office.

She ran down through the many streets of Konoha. She ran for a solid 2 minutes straight until she reached the Hyuga compound.

Hinata quickly ran into the compound and started grabbing things she thought she might need.

She grabbed a bag, some canisters of her signature healing ointment, Some gloves, Kunai, Shuriken, Food, you name it she put it in the bag and quickly ran out of the compound before anyone noticed her.

She kept sprinting and sprinting down the streets of Konoha until she reached the Hokage's residence once again.

She was greeted by Tsunade who was standing outside waiting for her arrival.

"Wow, that was actually pretty quick. I'm impressed." Tsunade said as she watched Hinata hunch over and start panting like crazy.

"Now let's get a move on." Tsunade said not giving any time for Hinata to rest.

Hinata straightened back up and started walking with Tsunade towards one of the gates of the village.

Just as they were about to leave Hinata realized that she almost forgot something and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I forgot something. Here, will you please hold this for a moment?" Hinata asked as she handed Tsunade the bag she was carrying.

Tsunade took the bag and watched as the small pale girl ran towards her residence again.

Tsunade then found herself getting curious about what exactly was in the bag. So she unzipped the bag and took a look inside.

" _Oh Hinata, your organization skills need some work. I mean, a pair of gloves, really? What are you going to use those for?"_ Tsunade asked herself as she held the gloves up and looked at them for a moment before putting them back in the bag and zipping it back up.

Hinata rushed back into Tsunade's office and quickly grabbed the headband she had left on her desk. Shizune watched as she did this and smiled at the girl as she ran back out the door.

"Good luck! Be careful!" Shizune shouted to her, it was soon followed by an "I will!" coming from Hinata.

Hinata then ran back to Tsunade and put the headband in her bag.

"Are you ready to go now?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded and the two of them headed of in search of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was still asleep on the tree branch when he felt something like a stick poke him in the nose.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw three people standing in front of him.

Naruto blinked the sleep out of his eyes so he could see better, but once he did he noticed the the three people were completely naked!

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face so he couldn't see them anymore.

The people who were standing in front of him started laughing. Naruto could identify two males and a female just from the pitch of their laughter.

"It's so cute when a kid tries to keep their innocence even when they know they want to look, isn't that right kid." The female of the group said.

"No! It's not! What do you perverts want anyway?" Naruto asked them sounding very annoyed.

"Whoa, calm down kid! We just wanted to know which village you belong too. That's all." One of the males said.

"Are you stupid or are you just blind? You can clearly see that I'm from the leaf-" Naruto stopped talking once he realized his headband wasn't on his head anymore.

One of the three naked people picked Naruto up by his jacket and pushed him against the tree.

"Did you just call us stupid and blind you little runt?" The other male of the group said as he held him against the tree.

Naruto really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes I did. Now if I were you I'd let go of me before something bad happens." Naruto said as he kept his eyes closed.

"Ohhh, I think we might have fight on our hands ladies and gentleman." The female of the group said.

As the girl said this Naruto threw his hand up to hit the guy who was holding him against the tree but the man quickly grabbed Naruto's arm by wrapping his hand around his jacket.

"Trust me kid. You do NOT want to get under our skin. We have a pretty EXPLOSIVE anger." The male said making the other two nudists laugh.

Naruto didn't really care about what he said though, he was more concerned about how he was going to fight these guys with his eyes closed.

Naruto then quickly put his foot against the man's chest and kicked him off sending him into the other two naked people with a lot of force.

Almost as soon as one of the naked people touched one another they irrupted in a giant explosion sending fire and bodies flying in every direction.

Naruto got blown clean through the trunk of the tree and thrown into a different tree with enough force to make a Naruto shaped dent in it.

The three naked people got sent in all kinds of different directions. Some of them slammed into trees and some of them slammed into the ground.

The explosion that was released was so powerful that it shook the very ground all the way back at the leaf village. And a black smoke cloud was clearly visible in the sky a few thousand yards away from the village

Tsunade and Hinata looked at the smoke with worryful eyes.

"I don't have good feeling about that. Do you Hinata?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at the pale girl.

Hinata shook her head back and forth to insinuate that she felt the same about the situation.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Tsunade said as she started jumping across tree limbs at an alarmingly fast rate.

Hinata followed as close behind as she could, but it was a little hard to match Tsunade's speed with her bag of supplies weighing her down.

" _I really hope that you're okay Naruto. We will find you soon. I promise."_ Hinata said to herself as worry filled her stomach.

 **Chapter 5: End**

 **So I have to say I am a whole lot happier about this chapter than I was the last. I still like the last chapter but I feel as though I could have written it better, and I bet most of you agree.**

 **So obviously there is going to be fight in the next chapter. If you're wondering why I made those 3 people naked, you'll find out in the next chapter. Promise.**

 **Thanks to Magikiz2sick, Naruhinakiralacus, Saiyanvegeta1648, and kffhbleach9 for leaving some very helpful reviews.**

 **Kffhbleach9, I actually really like that idea, you will probably see something similar happen now. (P.S. The story takes place a little bit before the first Chunin exams.) Thanks for giving me the idea. :)**

 **Magikiz2sick, I will be sure to that with my chapters next time. Thanks for the help. :)**

 **Naruhinakiralacus, I'm sorry that I made the last chapter so confusing, but I wanted Naruto dropping his headband to insinuate that he was mad at Tsunade as she knows how important that headband is to him. So by him leaving it, it shows he is upset with someone and Tsunade is the only one who lied to him, Hinata never had to lie to him. She just acted like it didn't happen. I hope I can make things clearer in the Future. :)**

 **Saiyanvegeta1648, Thank you for your comment as well. ;)**

 **And if you're wondering why I don't reply to reviews in the review section, it's simply because I find it to be more fun to reply this way. That's all.**

 **Also Holy shit! This story is exploding. I just hit a 1,000 views yesterday and now I have 2,000! What the hell is happening?! Thank you all so much! See ya!**


	6. The Beast Within

**Chapter 6: The Beast Within**.

Hinata and Tsunade continued to jump through the forest towards the giant explosion that had just taken place.

As they made their way towards the smoke cloud that was filling the sky with ashes they eventually came across a blue sandal that was on fire.

Hinata and Tsunade stopped and looked at the sandal as it burned.

Tsunade and Hinata both got a bad feeling in their stomach as they watched the sandal burn.

"I-I really hope that's not Naruto's." Hinata said as she looked to Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't answer as she was looking at something orange stuck in a tree from a distance. Tsunade wondered what it was but she couldn't quite make it out from how far away she was.

"Hinata, Activate your Byakugan and look down there for me." Tsunade said as she pointed off into the distance.

Hinata put her hands up in front of her face and made a special hand sign as she closed her eyes. After a moment Hinata opened her eyes and veins around her face seemed to push against her skin.

Hinata could now see that the orange thing stuck in the tree was indeed Naruto and she could tell he was quite injured.

Hinata felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"That's Naruto!" She shouted as she dashed off towards him leaving Tsunade standing there.

Tsunade quickly caught up with her though once she realized what was going on.

Once Hinata and Tsunade reached Naruto they could clearly see that Naruto's whole body seemed to be covered in burns. Naruto's right foot seemed to be burned the worst though.

Tsunade quickly took action and pulled Naruto out of the tree so she could heal him. Tsunade gently laid Naruto on the ground and started healing his wounds.

It didn't take long before all of Naruto's burns completely healed. Though that was mainly due to the Nine-Tails but, Tsunade did help speed the process up.

After Naruto was completely healed Hinata knelt down beside him.

After a couple seconds of silence passed, Naruto started making growning noises.

"N-Naruto, a-are you a-awake?" Hinata asked him as he opened his eyes gently.

Once Naruto opened his eyes he could have sworn he had seen an angel in front of him. An angel with lavender colored eyes that is.

"H-Hinata? W-What are you doing here? Tsunade you too?" He asked as he looked at both of the Kunoichi in front of him.

"M-Me and T-Tsunade-sama wanted a-apologize f-for lying t-to you. I-I'm s-sorry for making y-you mad at me N-Naruto." Hinata said as she lowered her head in shame.

Naruto felt his heart ache a little as he watched Hinata do this.

"H-Hinata I wasn't mad at you. I-I could never be mad at you, but Tsunade, that's another story." Naruto said as he turned his head to look at Tsunade which made her lower her head in shame.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry that I lied to you about that, I just thought that maybe you would be better off not remembering but, clearly I was wrong." Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned a mischievous grin.

"Apology not accepted!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade was stunned to hear Naruto say this.

"Well why the heck not!?" Tsunade yelled back.

"Because I don't just want your apology, I want a lifetime supply of free Ramen from Ichiraku's, better living conditions, Hinata, the people of the village to leave me alone, a new house, I want Kakashi-Sensei to personally train me 5 days a week, and Gai-Sensei to personally train me on the other 2 days-"

Tsunade and Hinata listened as Naruto kept spitting wants out of his mouth at a super fast rate.

" _W-Wait, did Naruto just say that he w-wanted m-me?"_ Hinata asked herself as she could of sworn that Naruto added her to the list of things he wanted.

" _No, no, I must have just been hearing things."_ Hinata concluded to herself.

"ARE YOU CRAZY I CAN'T GIVE YOU ALL OF THIS STUFF!" Tsunade shouted making Naruto stop listing things.

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Fine, then I'm not coming back to the village." Naruto said.

Tsunade dropped her head in disappointment.

"Alright fine, I might be able to give you some of that stuff but one of those things we are going to have to talk about later." Tsunade said as she winked at Naruto insinuating that she also heard him say that he wanted Hinata.

Naruto smiled a big bright smile that made Hinata blush.

"Good. Now I can't wait to go back to the village!" Naruto shouted.

"Well that's too bad kid cause, now you're never going to go back to your village." Some random voice said.

Hinata, Naruto, and Tsunade all turned to the direction the voice came from.

However they all quickly turned back around with their eyes closed once they realized that the person who said it was completely naked.

"Jeez, don't you have any decency?" Tsunade shouted.

"Well of course I do, I have lots of decency. Didn't you see it? It was hanging between my legs." The man said before erupting in laughter.

"Oh great, he's got jokes to go along with his nudity." Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the man.

"What do you want anyway? You pervert." Tsunade asked.

"I'm not a pervert, you are. Besides you're the one looking at a naked man, not me."

"Yeah, listen bud. I don't care, I know I'm pervert but still what do want?" Tsunade asked again.

The man rolled his eyes.

"I want that boy dead! And I promise I will make that a reality!" The man said as another naked man and a naked woman walked up next to him.

"Oh good there's more of you. Just what I needed to see." Tsunade said sarcastically.

Naruto and Hinata both still had their eyes closed, but Naruto slowly started to open his eyes so he could look at Hinata for a moment.

Naruto looked at the girl and he could clearly see that she was blushing uncontrollably.

" _I wonder how much of that man she saw?"_ Naruto asked himself as he felt something like jealousy start to bubble up inside him.

Naruto then stood up and turned to face the naked trio. Hinata kept her eyes closed but she could hear Naruto start to walk away from her.

" _He's not actually going to fight these people is he?"_ Hinata asked herself as she tried her hardest to open her eyes so she could watch Naruto.

"Hey perverts! You said you wanted to fight me right?" Naruto asked with anger in his voice.

"No. We said we wanted to kill you, you stupid brat!" The girl yelled to him.

"Naruto what are you doing? You can't fight them, you don't know what they are capable of!" Tsunade said.

"To be fair granny neither do you! So why don't you just sit back and sip some tea while I beat on these clowns?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he sprinted of towards them.

"Naruto wait!" Tsunade yelled even though it did nothing to stop Naruto.

Naruto continued to run towards the trio of naked people. Something was strange about them though. Even though Naruto got closer and closer to them, they didn't seem like they wanted to move out of the way.

"Don't want to move? Well good, that just makes my job even easier!" Naruto shouted as he firmly planted his fist into the face of the first naked male that had appeared earlier.

But as Naruto's skin touched the man's skin a giant explosion happened once again.

Fire and smoke filled the forest before Naruto was sent flying towards Hinata.

Hinata watched as he flew towards her and she held out her arms to try and catch him.

But Hinata didn't realize how fast Naruto was actually going and once she grabbed him she also started flying through the air until eventually she hit a tree that stopped both of them in their tracks.

Hinata moaned out in pain as her back came in contact with the tree. After a moment though the pain seemed to subside and she started focusing on Naruto.

It only took a few seconds before Hinata realized how strong that explosion really was. As she looked down at Naruto, who was currently knocked out in her lap, she noticed he was completely missing his right arm!

Hinata started panicking. She grabbed Naruto and started to try and wake him up.

"N-Naruto wake up! P-Please wake up!" Hinata shouted as she shook him back and forth but it was to no avail. Naruto was out cold and losing a lot of blood.

Hinata started crying as she quickly tried to look for Tsunade.

She activated her Byakugan and saw that Tsunade was also knocked out from the force of the explosion. She could also see that the three naked people were still standing in the exact same place they were in just a moment ago.

"W-What happened? W-Why did everything just explode?" Hinata asked.

Her question was shortly followed by laughter.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you little girl?" A man asked from inside the smoke cloud that surrounded the explosion's epicenter.

"You see, we have a very special kind of Jutsu, one that was passed down to us from our forefathers." The other man said from inside the smoke.

"And let's just say that it makes our skin a little… irritable." The girl said making everyone in the smoke laugh.

"We told you your friend was going to die. I don't know why he didn't just listen to us." One man said.

Hinata started to cry more.

" _Help me Naruto."_ Hinata whispered.

"And now it's your turn little girl!" One of the men said as they all three stepped out from the smoke cloud.

"Help me Naruto!" Hinata screamed as a tear fell onto Naruto's unconscious face.

At this time somewhere deep in Naruto's body a great power had just been awakened.

Naruto's body started leaking a massive amount of red Chakra. Hinata noticed this and she also noticed that Naruto's arm seemed to be growing back!

As the red Chakra continued to flow out of Naruto, Hinata noticed that it was starting to sting her like thousands of hornets or bees.

Hinata gently pushed Naruto off of her so that the Chakra wouldn't touch her anymore.

Naruto's Chakra started forming a red cloak around him with three tails that wiped back and forth. Naruto's arm starting growing back even faster after this happened.

"W-What's wrong with this kid? How is growing his own arm back?" The female nudist asked.

Naruto's Chakra then started to push air away from him with tremendous force. Trees and bushes were torn up from the roots and thrown several meters away.

Hinata watched as Naruto's skin started to peel off of his body as the winds got stronger and stronger. She then also noticed that fourth tail had appeared on his back.

" _T-This Chakra is so violent! The air is stinging my skin!"_ Hinata thought to herself as she watched Naruto transform into some... monster.

Then all of Naruto's skin seemingly evaporated, revealing a strange red and black surface that seemed to move like static around Naruto's body.

Naruto eventually opened his eyes and Hinata was even more shocked to see that Naruto's eyes really weren't even there. There was only but a white glowing socket where Naruto's eyes should have been, and his mouth was now jagged and glowing in the same fashion as his eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked at the monster before her.

The monster screamed into the air with a crazy sounding screech that was also very loud. Hinata had to put her hands over her ears in order to keep her eardrums intact.

The beast that was once Naruto then turned his sights to the naked people that stood before him.

"W-What the hell is thing? I-It can't be human?!" The girl shrieked.

The beast then dashed off towards the trio with incredible speed. Within seconds he was standing right in front of one of the men.

The beast then quickly threw a punch into the man's face that sent him flying for miles through the forest. The man crashed through trees and rocks until he eventually came to a stop at least 4 miles away from where he got punched.

The other two nudists watched in terror as their friend was seemingly killed with one punch.

They started backing away from the monster as it continued to stare in the direction it punched the man. As they backed up one of them accidentally stepped on a twig and broke it with a loud crunching noise.

The beast's head then slowly turned to look at them both.

The beast then quickly grabbed one of the other men by the foot and started slamming him into the ground with a massive amount of force. Each time the man's body hit the ground it shook the Earth all the way to it's core.

The beast continued to beat the man's body into the ground until all of his bones were broken. Then the beast threw the man's corpse into air as high as it could.

He then set his sights on the woman who seemed like she was about to start crying.

"W-Why d-didn't those two e-explode? W-We a-are suppose t-to be u-unbeatable!" The girl said as she turned and started running.

The beast sat there for a few moments before deciding to jump up into the air and land on top of the naked girl with it's fist going clean through her chest and into the ground underneath her.

The beast then lifted his arm and pulled the corpse off of it. The beast grabbed the girl by the legs and by the shoulders and pulled on her as hard as he could in opposite directions. The girl's body quickly gave up and she was ripped completely in half.

Hinata watched in complete horror as the beast had just single-handedly killed all three of the naked people.

Hinata was frozen with fear as she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a short but loud scream that alerted the beast of her presence.

Hinata looked over to where the hand had been placed on her shoulder and she saw that it was in fact Tsunade.

"L-Lady T-Tsunade? W-What's wrong with N-Naruto? W-Why is he acting like that?" Hinata asked while looking at Tsunade with eyes that screamed worry.

"That's not Naruto! Come on we have to get out of here!" Tsunade said as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"W-What do y-you mean t-that's not N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"There is no time for that! We have to go now!" Tsunade screamed as she ran off while holding Hinata's hand tightly.

The beast watched as the two of them tried to run off into the forest. But the beast quickly jumped into the air and landed in front of Tsunade and Hinata, blocking their path.

Tsunade put her arm out in front of Hinata and pushed her behind her.

"Naruto? I know you're in there and I need you to let us go. You did your job, you saved me and Hinata. It's time to calm down now." Tsunade said.

The beast looked at her for a few moments before it titled it's head to the side and fixed its gaze on Hinata.

The beast then gently pushed Tsunade out of the way so he could see Hinata better.

The beast then slowly started approaching Hinata.

"Hinata just stay calm and don't do anything rash." Tsunade said.

Hinata watched as the beast got closer and closer to her. It was obvious that she was afraid as she was slowly backing up away from the beast.

Eventually though Hinata backed up into a tree and the beast continued to get closer.

Hinata pressed her back all the way up against the tree and closed her eyes.

"P-Please don't hurt me Naruto." Hinata pleaded.

The beast tilted its head like a confused puppy dog after Hinata said this.

After a moment Hinata finally opened her eyes and she looked at the beast in front of her.

Her eyes locked with the beast's and Hinata noticed that the beast's eyes eventually turned back to their original beautiful blue color.

The beast then held up it's hand in front of Hinata.

Tsunade jumped a little as she thought the beast was about to hit Hinata but it was really quite the opposite.

Hinata lifted her hand up and placed it against the beast's hand. Hinata watched as the red Chakra evaporated around her hand, revealing Naruto's bare skin once again.

Hinata then locked her fingers together with Naruto's hand and the beasts red Chakra then turned a very pretty blue color before it all evaporated as well, leaving nothing but a shirtless Naruto with bruises and burns all over his body.

Hinata stared at Naruto's beautiful eyes for several moments until they rolled back into his head.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered as he fainted and fell face first into the ground.

Hinata was blushing like crazy moments after that happened. Tsunade then walked over and picked Naruto up.

"Come on Hinata. It's about time I tell you why Naruto got Tortured in the first place." Tsunade said as she walked off with a very silent Hinata walking behind her with a blush on her face.

 **Chapter 6: End.**

 **Holy hell this was a long chapter! It's the longest one yet! So much for shorter chapters…**

 **Sorry about not posting this Yesterday. I just physically couldn't write it yesterday… I don't know why but I just couldn't think straight long enough to type anything out, but whatever. At least you still got the chapter right?**

 **The next chapter should be fairly shorter than this one. Or at least I hope it's shorter!**

 **Anyway Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	7. Now You Know

**Chapter 7: Now You Know.**

Tsunade and Hinata were walking back to the village after the events that happened with him and the naked people. Tsunade was carrying Naruto in her arms since he passed out after Hinata calmed his inner beast. The two girls walked for a few miles in complete silence as they headed towards the village.

Once they reached the gate to the village Tsunade stopped so she could say something to Hinata.

"Hinata, will you do me a favor?" Tsunade asked.

"S-Sure, w-what is it?" Hinata asked.

"As we walk through the village, I want you to look at the way people look at Naruto, and I want you to try and figure out why they're looking at him like that. Do you think you can do that for me?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata got confused but decided she would just go along with it. "S-Sure, I-I can do that." Hinata replied.

Tsunade nodded her head and walked through the one of the gates of the village with Hinata trailing close behind. As the two of them walked Hinata started looking at the people of the village. As she looked she found that almost all of the villagers had their gaze locked onto Naruto.

Hinata could see that they all had the look of disgust and hatred in their eyes. Some people had so much intensity in their gaze that it physically made her sick to know that someone could actually look at another human with that much hatred in their eyes.

" _Why do they all stare at him like that? Have they always done that?"_ Hinata asked herself as she started to turn pale and shaky from the cold stares the villagers gave Naruto.

Hinata and Tsunade walked for several moments before they finally reached Tsunade's residence again. After Hinata and Tsunade walked through the doors Tsunade stopped once again.

"So what did you see Hinata?" Tsunade asked as she turned around to find a pale and shaky Hinata.

"W-Why d-do they l-look a-at h-him like t-that? H-How long h-have they d-done that t-to him?" Hinata asked with a shaky voice.

"Ever since he was born." Tsunade said as she started walking up the stairs towards her office with Hinata slowly walking behind her.

Once they reached her office Tsunade tried her best to open the door without waking Naruto up from his coma. Once she finally opened the door she walked into her office to find that Shizune was passed out on her desk.

"Figures." Tsunade said as she walked over to a chair and gently placed Naruto in it so he wouldn't wake up.

Tsunade then pulled two more chairs to the other side of the room and sat down in one, then gestured for Hinata to sit in the other. As Hinata sat down she blushed a little at how adorable Naruto looked when he was sleeping.

"Now Hinata, why do you think the people of the village treat Naruto the way they do?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata quickly lost her blush and got a sort of sad expression on her face. "I-Im not sure. N-Naruto hasn't done anything b-bad has he?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice.

"No, Naruto hasn't really ever done anything super bad. Or at least not bad enough for people to treat him like that." Tsunade explained.

"W-Well then I d-don't know. D-Do you know Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and I'm going to tell you why the villagers treat him the way they do, but, you have to promise me that will not tell anyone else about it. After I tell you, you will be the only one in your entire Genin class that will know Naruto's secret. So… Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-Yes, I-I promise I won't tell anyone." Hinata said with absolutely no intent on ever breaking that promise.

"Good. So do you remember when the Nine-Tails attacked the village and how the 4th Hokage killed it and saved the village?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata got a little confused as to why Tsunade just randomly changed the subject.

"Y-Yes, why?" Hinata asked.

"Well, what I told you that everything you know about the attack of the Nine-Tails was wrong?" Tsunade said with a strange pitch to her voice.

"W-What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"I mean that, the 4th Hokage didn't kill the Nine-Tails, he just sealed it away." Tsunade said as tears formed in her eyes.

Hinata started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. "W-Well w-what did he seal it in?" Hinata asked reluctantly.

Tsunade took a moment then stood up and walked over to Naruto's sleeping body. She then placed on hand in front of her face with two fingers sticking up and the other hand on Naruto's chest.

"Come here Hinata, you need to see this." Tsunade said as Hinata stared at her in confusion.

Hinata reluctantly got up and walked over to Naruto and watched as a black seal suddenly formed over Naruto's stomach. Hinata felt her heart explode in her chest.

"This is where he sealed the Nine-Tailed fox. He sealed it right inside Naruto." Tsunade said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Hinata also started crying as she now knew why everyone hated Naruto so much, and it wasn't even his fault. Although for some reason this seemed to make Hinata love Naruto even more. She now thought of Naruto as an even bigger hero than the 4th Hokage or anyone who could have even been called a hero at this time. Naruto just ranked #1 on the charts for Hinata. Not that he wasn't already there of course.

"What you saw today in the forest wasn't Naruto. It was the Nine-Tails. For some reason the seal seems to be weakening and the Nine-Tails Chakra is now able to seep out whenever Naruto loses control of his emotions. And what you saw was just 4 tails worth of the immense power that the Nine-Tails posses. If it were to get any worse than that, then I personally fear for Naruto's sanity and life." Tsunade explained.

"So in order to make sure something like that doesn't happen while he's in the village I'd like you to look out for him Hinata." Tsunade said.

Hinata instantly stopped crying. "Y-You want me to l-look after N-Naruto? W-Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because, If you weren't with me today when we found Naruto, then I would be dead. The Nine-Tails would have killed me just as quickly as he killed the other three people. And I'm alive because of you. For some reason you seem to be able to calm the beast within Naruto, that's why I want you to look out for him. I'm going call up an old friend and have him take a look at that seal on Naruto and see if he can't stop the Nine-Tails Chakra from leaking out. Until then though, you are not to leave Naruto's side at all. Do you understand?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata blushed once she heard Tsunade's terms.

"I-I think s-so b-but what exactly d-does that m-mean?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade sighed. "It means that you are not allowed to leave Naruto's side until Jiraiya gets here. Meaning you two will be spending a LOT of time together, and I mean a LOT." Tsunade replied as she watched Hinata's face turn an even brighter shade of red each time she emphasized the word 'lot' to her.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She just stood there blushing like crazy.

Then Tsunade got a crazy looking smile on her face.

"Which that also means that you two will have to spend the night together for a while… of course." Tsunade said.

Hinata's blush went through the roof. Her whole body turned a glowing red color. Her muscles tensed up like she had just been shocked by electricity. Her mind went blank and she fainted almost instantly after she heard Tsunade say this.

Tsunade started giggling as she looked at the still red tinted unconscious Hinata lying in the floor. After Tsunade got done laughing at one of Hinata's cute little episodes she picked the girl up off the floor and placed her in a chair and pulled the chair right next to Naruto's.

Tsunade then took a second and looked around her office.

" _Man, everyone is asleep now. I guess I might as well go to sleep too."_ Tsunade said as she yawned and walked back to her chair she was sitting in before. She then put herself in a comfortable position and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 7: End.**

 **So… did I ever mention that I might add a sex scene between Naruto and Hinata? No? Oh. Whoops. I still probably won't do it. It depends on if any of you want to see that happen. Of course you do need to understand that in my story they are both currently 12 years old so… yeah… But hey, if you want it, then I'll write it. But if you don't want it yet then I will write one when they get older and are married or something, ya know?**

 **But anyway, I thought I would try out a different style of writing this time around. Someone left a review saying the story was a little choppy so I figured I would see if I could fix that this time.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter but the next one should be fairly long compared to this one, after all Naruto and Hinata will be spending a LOT of time together now. I know this idea is kind of cliche in the fact that I've read a couple of stories where this happens, but almost all of those stories are strictly sex driven and my isn't so, ya know.**


	8. First Kiss, I love you

**Chapter 8: First kiss, I love you.**

Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata, and Shizune were all still sleeping in Tsunade's office. Naruto, however, wasn't sleeping very well as he couldn't find a comfortable position in the chair he was in.

Naruto didn't know he was in a chair though, he just thought his bed was weirdly shaped and harder than normal for some reason. Naruto woke up after a minute but barely opened his eyes as he was still really tired. Then Naruto suddenly remembered where he was before he blacked out.

Naruto's eyes shot open and his muscles tensed up in such a way that it caused him to sit upright in the chair. Naruto was breathing heavily and looking around the room he was in frantically.

After a moment though Naruto realized where he actually was. As he looked around he could clearly see that he was in Lady Tsunade's office.

" _What the? Why am I here? Wasn't I just about to fight those naked people?"_ Naruto asked himself as he looked to his left and saw Hinata sleeping in the chair next to him. He also saw that it was now night time outside.

" _Why is Hinata here too? How long have we been here?"_ Naruto asked himself once more as he continued to scope around the room.

As his eyes moved through the room he eventually noticed Tsunade and Shizune both sleeping with their heads lying flat on the desk.

" _What the hell happened? Why is everyone asleep?"_ Naruto continued to ask himself questions until he just decided to wake someone up and ask them what happened. Naruto looked over to his left and gently started to shake Hinata back and forth.

"Hinata, wake up please." Naruto whispered as he continued to shake Hinata.

Hinata eventually gently opened her eyes and saw Naruto's eyes looking back at hers. She blushed as she once again got to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

"N-Naruto? W-What time is it?" Hinata asked as she sat upright in her chair.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I just woke up, but what happened with those naked guys?" Naruto asked which made Hinata jump as she heard the question. Hinata got a worried look on her face.

"Y-You don't remember?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stopped and tried to recall the events that had happened before he blacked out but it was to no avail.

"No, the last thing I remember was me getting ready to punch one of them in face because they made me mad, then it all goes black after that." Naruto explained, which made Hinata breathe a breath of relief as she thought Naruto might have forgotten everything once again.

But now Hinata was struck with another problem. Should she tell Naruto that he went all Nine-Tails crazy and killed all three of them, or should she lie and tell him something else? Hinata didn't want to lie to him, plus the last time someone did that he ran away from them. Hinata couldn't handle the emotional stress of Naruto being upset with her, so she decided to tell him the truth.

"W-Well you k-kind of k-killed them N-Naruto… " Hinata said making Naruto's face turn grim.

"W-Wait, h-how did I kill them? I-I don't even remember doing it." Naruto said with a confused expression on his face.

"W-Well, as it t-turns out those people h-had 'explosive skin' so w-when you punched o-one of them y-you e-exploded and you got thrown i-into me." Hinata explained as her facial expression also turned grim.

"T-Then I-I saw t-that your a-arm h-had been b-blown off d-due to t-the explosion. T-That r-really scared me w-when I saw t-that." Hinata said as tears formed in her eyes and Naruto felt his heart break at the site of that.

Hinata tried to continue explaining to Naruto what had happened but he stopped her by leaning over his chair and pulling her into his arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly as he could tell that recalling the events that had taken place was upsetting her.

"It's okay, I don't need to know anymore." Naruto said as he tried to stop Hinata from crying. Besides, Naruto had a pretty good idea as to what happened after his arm got blown off, and if anything he was more scared about if Hinata saw him go all Nine-Tails crazy or not. He figured she didn't though as she didn't seem to be afraid of him and surely if Hinata had seen him go berserk, then she wouldn't ever want to be around him again, right?

After a moment Naruto released Hinata and looked at her blushing face and a word popped into his head.

" _Cute."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hinata and blushed a little himself.

"But I do have one question. Why did we all fall asleep in Tsunade's office?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

"Oh, y-you had passed out a-and I fainted after Tsunade-sama told me that I couldn't leave-" Hinata stopped speaking after she remembered what Tsunade had told her.

Naruto however was quite intrigued as to why Hinata just suddenly stopped talking.

"What? What can't you leave?" Naruto asked out of confusion.

Hinata's face got very red and all her muscles started tensing up. She then tried her best to well up all of her courage and let it out with a single word.

"You." Hinata said as she closed her eyes tightly and tensed all her muscles.

Naruto was bewildered.

" _Did she just say that Tsunade told her she couldn't leave_ _me_ _?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"What? What does she mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed even more.

"S-She t-told me t-that I-I can't l-leave y-your side u-until h-her friend c-comes and t-takes a look a-at the s-seal on y-your s-stomach." Hinata explained revealing that she knows about the Nine-Tails to Naruto.

Naruto for some reason just looked at Hinata like she was crazy.

"What seal on my stomach?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his stomach only to see that nothing was there.

Hinata was also confused. _"Does he not know about the seal? Does he even know about the Nine-Tails inside him?"_ Hinata asked herself as she watched the confused Naruto pull on his stomach, searching it for some kind of seal.

" _Maybe he just hasn't ever seen it before?"_ Hinata said to herself as a means to calm her confusion.

"Will you two please leave? I'm trying to get some sleep." Tsunade muttered as she kept her head on her desk.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed a little as they realized that they might have been talking just a little too loud.

Naruto then turned to Hinata and placed his face next to her ear. _"Hey let's get out of here before she gets mad at us."_ Naruto whispered to her which made chills go down her spine.

Hinata nodded to Naruto and the two of them slowly crept out of Tsunade's office. After Naruto gently closed the door to her office he turned around to look at Hinata.

"Hey, seeing as how you technically can't leave my side, does that mean we have to sleep together?" Naruto asked without a second thought. Naruto's question sent Hinata through a loop of emotions.

Hinata was actually about to faint again. She felt her head get very light and her vision started to fade, but she fought against it and tried her best to stay awake. How is she suppose to answer him though?

"I-I d-don't know, I-I t-think I h-have to s-spend the n-night with you r-regardless b-but I-I don't t-think w-we have to s-sleep in the s-same b-bed, i-if you d-don't w-want too." Hinata explained while trying her hardest to not faint.

Naruto nodded to her. "Okay. So are we going to your house?" Naruto asked.

Hinata froze, there is literally no way her Father would let Naruto sleep in the same room with her, let alone the same house. If her Father found out he was sleeping in the Hyuga compound there would be a war to be fought.

"U-Um, I-I think w-we should probably g-go to y-your apartment m-my dad w-would never a-allow a-a boy i-in my r-room." Hinata explained as she and Naruto started walking.

After just a moment of walking Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata with a strange face.

"Hey, how did you know I lived in an apartment?" Naruto asked even though he figured she just guessed he lived in an apartment. I mean, you don't have to be very smart to know that Naruto doesn't have money, let alone enough to actually own a house. Hell, the only reason he had an apartment was because the Hokage gave it to him rent free.

Hinata knew she had just messed up, big time! Hinata tried to stutter in an explanation but nothing she tried to say actually made any sense. So, in order to escape the question, she just fainted again but this time she actually let herself faint. Which she knew she was going to hate herself for in the future.

Naruto watched as the girl fell to the floor with a completely limp body. Naruto sighed once he realized what had happened to Hinata. Naruto walked up to the girl and picked her up and started walking with her in his arms.

He walked through the dark streets of Konoha and thankfully no one was actually out this late at night. Naruto knew that if someone saw him carrying an unconscious girl into his apartment he would never hear the end of it. Ever.

As Naruto continued to walk down the streets he noticed something about himself that he never knew before. He was actually afraid of walking through the streets by himself. Thankfully though Hinata was still technically there for him, even though she was unconscious. Her presence alone was enough to make him feel better while he walked through the dark.

But finally Naruto made it to his home and he gently opened the door and stepped inside. Once he was completely inside he used his foot to close the door behind himself as he continued to walk through his apartment.

He went into his bedroom, which also happened to be his living room, and laid Hinata down on his bed gently. Naruto wanted to crawl into the bed and cuddle up with her but something just told him that was a bad idea so he decided to just sleep on the couch for now.

Naruto was getting pretty tired so he just went ahead and flopped on his couch and passed out, but unfortunately that was a bad idea as well.

*Naruto's Dream*

Naruto was once again chained up, it was very dark in the room he was in, if he was even in a room at all. Naruto couldn't really tell as it was to dark to see. It was so quiet in the darkness that Naruto's ears starting ringing like crazy as if begging for some kind of noise.

Then Naruto heard someone crying. He could tell from the pitch of their voice that the person was female. Naruto tried calling out to the person but he couldn't talk for some reason. He knew there wasn't any tape over his mouth, or anything like that, but he just couldn't seem to make any noise escape his mouth no matter how hard he tried.

Then a light shined from the ceiling and onto a certain area of the floor. Where the light shined Naruto could very clearly see that the girl crying was in fact Hinata. He also noticed that there was a pool of blood around her.

Naruto's heart started pumping super fast. He tried his hardest to call out to Hinata but still no sound escaped his mouth. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to get something, just something, to squeak out of his mouth but even that did nothing.

Seeing Hinata like that not only scared Naruto but it was really starting to upset him. Naruto could feel tears run down the side of his face. He watched as Hinata squirmed around in pain looking for some kind of relief, until she turned around and saw that Naruto was chained up. Hinata then stopped crying and stood up like she wasn't even hurt to begin with.

Hinata then pointed at Naruto from the light she was standing in.

"It's your fault." Hinata said. Naruto could have sworn he felt someone punch him in the face directly after Hinata said that.

"You're the reason I got hurt." Hinata said to him. Naruto then felt someone hit him again but this time blood started dripping out of his face.

"I hate you Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto's heart actually just exploded, or at least that's what it felt like when he heard Hinata say that. Naruto couldn't help it but he started to cry uncontrollably. Naruto then felt something hard smack him in the head, but that didn't hurt nearly as bad as what Hinata just said to him, even though Naruto watched as blood poured in a continuous stream onto the floor.

"I never want to see you again!" Hinata shouted making Naruto look up at her with eyes full of tears. Naruto tried to plead with Hinata to take back what she just said but still nothing came out of his mouth.

"Hinata please, I need you!" Naruto tried to shout but still nothing came out.

"Wake up Naruto! Wake up!" Hinata screamed at him as something like a baseball bat raced across the room towards Naruto's head. The baseball bat came into contact with his skull and Naruto instantly woke up and saw Hinata looking at him with worried eyes.

*End of Dream*

Normally Hinata would calm him down but right now she was the very thing he was afraid of. Naruto started crying and he quickly stood up and tried to distance himself from Hinata. Hinata watched in confusion and horror as Naruto seemed to be afraid of her.

She reached out her hand to Naruto and watched as Naruto tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. Hinata quickly walked over to him only to see Naruto scoot away from her very quickly and his tears became much more apparent.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as he pulled away from Hinata.

Hinata got confused after she heard Naruto apologize to her out of nowhere. "S-Sorry for what Naruto?" Hinata asked as seeing Naruto like this was starting to scare her a little. Hinata then tried to touch Naruto only to find the pushed her hand away and scooted back again.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled once more.

Hinata felt her heart break as she now knew Naruto was indeed afraid of her. She watched as Naruto continued to scoot away from her until his back hit a wall that stopped him from backing up anymore. Naruto then emiditaly curled up into a ball by placing his knees against his chest and his arms over his knees, he then laid his head against his arms and continued to cry.

"N-Naruto I-I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I-I would n-never hurt you." Hinata said to try and calm him down as she got closer to him. Her words did seem to make Naruto feel better but he was still clearly really scared.

Hinata slowly walked towards Naruto until she was close enough to touch him. She very gently squatted down and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." Hinata said as she tried to comfort Naruto.

The tone at which Hinata spoke was angelic to Naruto's ears. With each of her word Naruto felt himself calming down more and more. Eventually Naruto calmed down enough to actually look at Hinata.

"I-I t-think I'm okay now, Hinata t-thank you f-for helping me." Naruto said in a very shaky voice.

"Are you sure, do you need anything else? I'm here for you if you do." Hinata said without even a single stutter. Naruto looked at her and almost started crying again, but instead he just pulled her into a hug and squeezed her really hard. Hinata didn't mind it though, she was more than willing to give up a couple seconds of oxygen in order to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto hugged her and hugged her some more as he continued to cry into her shoulder. Naruto and Hinata stayed in each other's embrace for probably 5 minutes or so until Naruto finally decided to loosen his grip on her body.

"I'm so sorry for getting you hurt when you saved me from that guy." Naruto asked in a still rather shaky voice.

Hinata then realized why he was saying sorry to her earlier when he was freaking out. "W-Why are you sorry for that?" Hinata asked.

"Because you would have never gotten hurt if I wasn't a monster." Naruto said with a grim face.

Hinata now understood what his dream was about after he said this.

"N-Naruto, you're not a m-monster. Y-You are the b-best person I h-have ever met. I-I aspire to b-be just l-like you one d-day. Y-You m-mean the world t-to me N-Naruto." Hinata said making Naruto look at her with strange eyes.

"I-I do?" Naruto asked as he started to get butterflies in his stomach for some reason.

Hinata blushed and nodded her head to Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to say at this moment. He wanted to just come out and say 'Hinata, I love you.' But he wasn't sure if this was the right time to say it or not.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata said while looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he heard her say this.

" _S-She loves me? She, Loves,_ _Me_ _?"_ Naruto asked himself as he watched Hinata's face turn red.

Naruto was happy now. He was thinking about saying those very words to her and now he has to say it back. Naruto's butterflies in his stomach were going crazy now.

Naruto leaned forward and planted his lips firmly against Hinata's and stayed that way for several moments. Naruto eventually broke from the kiss and sat back against the wall.

" _He just kissed me! Naruto actually just kissed me!"_ This was the best moment in all of Hinata's life. Her crush actually just kissed her on the lips after she confessed her love to him, but does he feel the same way about her?

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto said making Hinata's face turn blood red.

Hinata had never been so happy in her life. Hinata started to get teary eyed as she watched Naruto lean back in for another kiss. Hinata happily met him halfway and started kissing him.

Hinata felt like she was going to faint but there was no way she was going to let herself do it this time. She fought off the urge to faint and continued kissing Naruto. His lips felt so soft and warm and each time they touched hers chills went down her back.

Naruto couldn't believe that a girl like Hinata was actually making out with him. He and Hinata kissed for hours. Literally, hours, instead of going back to sleep they both just sat on the floor and locked lips until the sun came up.

Neither one of them wanted to stop anytime soon. They continued to kiss and kiss until their mouths physically hurt because of the constant movement of them.

"I love you." Naruto said out of nowhere making Hinata blush a dark red once again.

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata said as she leaned back in and kissed him one more time.

Naruto smiled but then his smile seemingly vanished for some reason, but he quickly put on a fake one before Hinata saw.

Hinata's heart was pounding so fast. She was so happy and so excited to know that Naruto actually loved her back. This was a dream come true for Hinata.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't have a super great time right now. Don't get me wrong he did love Hinata and he wanted to be with her but he just realized something that scared him half to death.

" _I have to tell Hinata about the Nine-Tails, but if I do then she'll hate me, I know she will, everyone does."_ Naruto said to himself as he looked at Hinata's cute blushing face.

" _But, I don't want to lose her, she is my everything and we only just got together, I can't lose her now."_ Naruto was having a war with himself on whether or not he should tell Hinata about the Nine-Tails that is sealed inside him.

As Naruto continued to think to himself he noticed that Hinata leaned back in for another kiss. Naruto locked his lips with Hinata's once more but this time he pulled back a little and broke from the kiss.

Hinata got a worried look on her face."I-Is everything o-okay Naruto?" Hinata asked as if she did something wrong.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, everything is fine, I-I'm just little tired come on, let's go to bed." Naruto lied, he stood up and sat down on his bed.

Hinata knew something was wrong with Naruto and she wanted to ask what it was but it was clear Naruto didn't want to talk about right now so she left it alone for now. Hinata stood up and watched as Naruto gestured for her to lay next to him on the bed, Hinata then started pushing her fingertips together as she blushed a lot.

"A-Are you s-sure it's o-okay for us t-to sleep i-in the same bed?" Hinata asked nervously. She had never slept in the same bed with a boy before, let alone a boy that she loved.

"Yeah it's fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't answer as she physically couldn't talk about 'naughty' things without passing out but she could have named plenty of bad things that could have happened in her head.

Instead though Hinata crawled into the bed and laid down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and put his arm around her stomach and pulled her body into his, which made her blush like mad.

After a moment though Hinata finally calmed down and noticed that she was actually very comfortable in this position. She was laying on her side and the back of her body was pressed against Naruto's front portion, he was also laying on his side.

Hinata found that it was quite easy to fall asleep in this position as she was already about to pass out.

"G-Good night Naruto. I love you." Hinata said as she struggled to keep her eyes open due to her being tired.

Naruto wanted to reply with 'I love you too' but something else was occupying his mind at this moment. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to tell her about the Nine-Tails. He knew she would hate him if he told her and he really didn't want that but, he really didn't want to lie to her about it either.

Naruto was conflicted with one of the hardest choices he would ever make in his life. Should he tell her or should he just leave it alone. Naruto tried his hardest to think about something else so maybe he could just fall asleep and forget about telling her but that wasn't going to happen because his heart was beating to loudly due to his nervousness. Naruto eventually couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell Hinata.

Naruto lifted himself up off the bed just enough so he could see Hinata's beautiful face and noticed that she had already fallen asleep. He hated to wake her up but he knew he was going to have to if he ever planned on going to sleep tonight. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's arm and gently started shaking her.

"Hinata wake up. I really need to talk to you about something." Naruto said as he shook the pale girl back and forth until she finally woke up. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and groaned a little as she put her arms underneath her to support her body while she listened to what Naruto had to say.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked as she still struggled to keep her eyes open for a moment.

Naruto gulped down what little courage he had at the moment hoping that it would help him explain this to Hinata.

"Hinata, I-I have a really big secret t-that no one else knows about and it has something to do with why I got Tortured and why the villagers hate me." Naruto said as his voice got very sad sounding. Hinata was now pretty awake as she realized what Naruto was about to tell her, but little did Naruto know that Hinata already knew his secret.

Naruto's heart was beating so loudly that Hinata could even hear it from her position on the bed. This let her know that Naruto was actually really nervous about this. Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I-I have the Nine-Tailed fox sealed away inside of me. I-If you hate me now I will understand and if you don't love me anymore I will understand that also." Naruto said expecting Hinata to get up, slap him and storm out of his house, but, she didn't do that infact she did quite the opposite. She just smiled at Naruto after he told her this which made Naruto a little confused.

"I k-know and I s-still l-love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as he face filled with blush once more. Naruto was baffled.

" _Did she just say she knew?"_ Naruto asked himself for reassurance on the situation.

"H-How did you know that? H-How long have known?" Naruto asked as his worried feeling disappeared and was replaced with curiosity.

"T-Tsunade-sama told me while you were p-passed out in her o-office, and I-I would n-never hate you. W-When I t-told you that I l-loved you I m-meant it N-Naruto a-and I will a-always mean it." Hinata explained, almost bringing a tear to Naruto's eye.

Naruto was quickly filled from head to toe with a strong feeling of love and he wrapped Hinata up in his arms.

"I love you soooo much Hinata! T-Thank you for not hating me like everyone else!" Naruto said out of joy as tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

Hinata blushed. "Y-You're w-welcome Naruto-kun. N-Now can we please go to s-sleep? *Yawn* I'm so tired." Hinata said as she laid back down on the bed on her side.

"Yes we can." Naruto replied with a happy tone in his voice. Naruto also laid back down on the bed and put his arm in front of Hinata's stomach and pulled her whole body closer to his until his front was touching her back. Hinata blushed at how close the two of them were but she was super comfortable none the less and she quickly passed out in Naruto's warm embrace.

Naruto also started to get very sleepy now as he now knew that Hinata still loved him even though he was a monster. Naruto never knew that love was such a strong emotion until now. He knew that from this day on, he would love Hinata forever and ever, no matter what. Naruto gently kissed the back of Hinata's head and drifted off to sleep. Thankfully Naruto didn't have another nightmare but instead a rather 'Naughty' dream about Hinata. ;)

 **Chapter 8: End.**

 **I'm sorry that I had to change the ending to this chapter but I messed up and I just had to change it or else the other chapters just wouldn't make since.**

 **So I have decided that there will be a sex scene between Naruto and Hinata but I just felt that this chapter didn't really need one. Plus I didn't want them to have sex just after they had their first kiss, ya know? I just think it will be better if it happens in the next chapter.**

 **I also have to warn you that this story will probably end very soon after they actually get to the point that they freely have sex. I mean I still want them to get married and stuff but, I just wanted you to know that if they have sex in the next chapter then just know that the end of the story is nigh.**

 **I'm also very sorry for not posting this Yesterday but my Internet actually got turned off yesterday and I had to ask my Nana to pay it because I'm only 16 and I don't make enough money to do it myself so sorry for that, but now it shouldn't be a problem since she actually over paid it and now I'm set until October or something like that. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya later.**


	9. The Perverted Byakugan

**Chapter 9: The Byakugan is a Perverts Greatest Weapon.**

Hinata was still sleeping in Naruto's bed when she finally woke up and felt Naruto still holding her close to his body. Hinata blushed a little and looked back at the still sleeping Naruto. She watched as Naruto breathed in and out very slowly. Hinata also noticed that Naruto's eyes were moving underneath his eyelids.

" _I wonder what he is dreaming about?"_ Hinata asked herself as she continued to look at Naruto.

Naruto then pulled Hinata closer to him making every part of his body touch hers. Hinata froze solid almost instantly after sleeping Naruto did this and her face had never turned so red in her life. Once Naruto pulled her closer to him Hinata felt something hard poke her in the butt.

Hinata instantly knew what it was as Naruto's waist was the only thing close enough to touch that part of her body. Hinata's heart was beating rapidly and her mind was racing.

" _W-What should I do? N-Naruto's… 'Thing' is touching me!"_ Hinata screamed to herself as tried to move her waist forward so Naruto's erection would stop poking her so hard.

" _S-Should I wake h-him up and tell him?"_ Hinata asked herself.

Then Naruto finally rolled over onto his back and relieved the pressure that was being exerted on Hinata's butt. Hinata mentally and physically breathed a sigh of relief. Hinata then turned her head to look back at Naruto to see if he was awake yet, only to find that Naruto's pants wear being pushed into the air by something underneath them.

Hinata quickly turned her head away so she couldn't see Naruto's erection. Although she found that she actually kind of wanted to look at it, but Hinata had better morals than that and decided not too. Instead she decided to get up and cook breakfast for her and Naruto.

So Hinata gently got off the bed so she wouldn't wake Naruto up and headed into his kitchen. Hinata didn't notice just how dirty Naruto's house actually was until now. She walked around in the small kitchen and saw a moldy loaf of bread that had been eaten by rats mostly and lots of random dishes put in random places.

Hinata, instead of being disgusted by all the filth Naruto seemed to live in just started cleaning it all up like it wasn't even a big deal to her. In fact she seemed kind of happy to be cleaning. Was it because she was cleaning for Naruto? Or did she just like cleaning? Nah, no one actually likes to clean.

But none the less, Hinata cleaned Naruto's kitchen until it was so clean you could eat off of any part of that room and she did it all in less than 10 minutes! That is impressive.

After Hinata got done cleaning she started searching around for up to date food that hadn't spoiled yet but, the only thing Hinata could actually come across was Instant-Ramen. Hinata didn't really care for Ramen all that much but she decided she would go ahead and make some for Naruto and she would eat something else later.

So Hinata opened a bowl of Instant-Ramen and placed some water inside the bowl and placed it in the Microwave for about 6 minutes or so. She then went to go see if Naruto was still asleep.

Hinata peaked her head around a wall that separated the kitchen from the bedroom and saw that Naruto was indeed still asleep and apparently still dreaming as he still had a rock solid erection. Hinata blushed again as she looked at it this time.

" _Mmm, Hinata…"_ Naruto groaned out of sleep.

Hinata was definitely blushing now. She just heard Naruto groan her name while he was asleep and while he had an erection!

" _Is he dreaming of me?_ " Hinata asked herself as she pressed her back against the other side of the wall that separated the kitchen from the bedroom.

Hinata had her hands pressed against her chest. _"Why would he be dreaming of me? And why is his… 'Thing' like that if he is?"_ Hinata asked herself. It's not that she didn't want Naruto to think of her like that, it's just that, why would anyone think of her like that? Hinata never really saw herself as a 'sexy' person or even a cute person, so to her knowing that a guy could actually dream about her and enjoy it made her feel… happy.

Hinata then heard the microwave go off and she quickly but silently sprinted to go and stop the loud beeping that the microwave was making. She then pulled the noodles out of the microwave and sat them on the counter. She then went back and made sure that Naruto was still asleep. Sure enough, he was.

Hinata went back to the noodles and poured the powdered seasoning into the water and stirred it all up until it was all evenly mixed. She then picked up the bowl and carried it over to Naruto. Once she entered the room she tried her best not to look at Naruto's erection even though she still quickly caught a few glimpses of it. Hinata then sat the bowl in front of Naruto's face and let the smell wake him up.

Although, that didn't seem to work as well as she thought it would as Naruto didn't even flinch despite the fact that he was constantly breathing in Ramen fumes. Hinata then tried shaking Naruto back and forth only to realize that she would be here for a century shaking him before he woke up.

Hinata was starting to run out of ideas for waking him up, but then she got the perfect idea and it made her blush once it popped into her head.

Hinata moved the bowl of Ramen away from Naruto's face and gently leaned down and placed her lips onto his. Almost instantly Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and was very pleased to find Hinata's lips touching his. So Naruto started kissing her back which told Hinata that he was now awake.

Hinata broke from the kiss and smiled. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto smiled back at her. "Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he quickly picked up the scent of Ramen. Naruto started sniffing the air like a dog until his nose lead him directly to a freshly made bowl of Ramen.

"Is that for me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head up and down.

"Oh man! Hinata you're the best!" Naruto shouted as he started to slurp down some noodles. Hinata blushed at Naruto's kind words.

After Naruto's first bite of noodles though he stopped and looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata looked back at him with worry.

"W-What? D-Do they not taste good?" Hinata asked with worry shaking her voice.

Naruto swallowed the mouthful of noodles he had so he could speak.

"Hinata… Those were the best noodles I've ever tasted in my life. What did you do to them?" Naruto asked with a genuinely intrigued voice.

Hinata blushed but also got kind of confused. "I-I didn't do anything to them I just made them like you're suppose too." Hinata explained as she watched Naruto go in for another bite.

"I don't believe you. There is no way you just normally made these, these noodles taste better than Ichiraku's…" Naruto said which made Hinata's eyes grow wide.

" _Naruto just said that something tasted better than Ichiraku's Ramen? And he was talking about microwavable noodles that I made?"_ Hinata said to herself in disbelief.

Naruto started to slurp the noodles down fast now, and before you knew it the bowl was completely empty.

"Please make some more, and let me watch so I know what you did." Naruto said as he handed the bowl to the still shocked Hinata. Hinata more than happily complied with Naruto's terms. She took the empty bowl from Naruto and started walking towards the kitchen with Naruto following close behind.

Naruto followed Hinata into his kitchen and was stunned to see that the entire kitchen was absolutely spotless.

"H-Hinata-chan, did you clean this place while I was asleep?" Naruto asked making Hinata blush a little.

"Y-Yes, e-everything seemed really messy so I-I figured I should clean it up for you." Hinata said as she shot a heart warming smile to Naruto. Naruto was still a little confused as to why she cleaned everything.

"Why did you do it though? I know you didn't want to clean did you?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, but I did it anyway because I l-love you and I w-wanted to do something nice for t-the boy I-I l-love" Hinata said as she started poking her finger tips together.

There really aren't any words that can explain how Naruto felt at this time. Hearing Hinata say this physically warmed his soul.

"H-Hinata-chan I-I don't know what to say, you're incredible…" Naruto said as he watched her blush and her muscles tense up a little.

"J-Just tell me y-you l-love me N-Naruto-kun, that's all I've e-ever wanted." Hinata explained as she started to get kind of nervous before saying that.

Naruto was more than willing to tell her he loved her, in fact he took it a little further to prove that he loves her. Naruto stepped forwards and placed his hands on Hinata's hips which made her look up at him. The second she did Naruto planted his lips against hers and passionately started kissing her. Naruto had so much passion and love in his kiss that Hinata could feel the emotions transfer over to her each time her lips touched Naruto's.

Naruto continued to kiss her for a couple of moments before he started to get a little carried away. He started gently pushing Hinata back until her body was pressed up against the kitchen counter. Hinata could tell from Naruto's breathing patterns that he was getting a little too excited but she let the kissing continue for a moment longer. Then Hinata felt Naruto's left hand start trailing down her hip until it got extremely close to her butt.

Hinata started blushing like crazy and her heart started beating fast. Hinata knew that she couldn't let this go on for much longer without something bad happening so she decided to break from the kiss.

Once she did she could see the sadness in Naruto's eyes and it nearly broke her heart to see just how sad he actually got from not being able to kiss her.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked sadly.

"B-Because you w-wanted to w-watch me make y-you some Ramen d-didn't you?" Hinata asked as she pulled Naruto's hand back up to her hips and away from her butt. Naruto blushed a lot after he realized where his hand was.

"I-Im sorry I d-didn't mean anything by it." Naruto said, even though he didn't have to apologize for that since Hinata didn't really care, in fact, she secretly liked that Naruto's hand got so close to her private area.

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she grabbed a bowl of Ramen out to the cabinet. She then stripped the top of the bowl off and filled it with water then placed it in the microwave for about 6 minutes once again.

Hinata turned around and saw that Naruto looked kind of sad for some reason. Hinata instinctively got a worried feeling in her stomach.

"A-Are you okay N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she held her hands in front of her body.

"Yeah, it's just… I feel bad for making you feel uncomfortable, I shouldn't have been so careless with my hands, I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, just a little nervous. I've never had someone try and t-touch me like that so I-I just didn't know w-what to do. I-I know you g-get excited and I-I-I d-do t-too but I-I just think w-we need a little m-more time before w-we start d-doing 's-stuff' like t-that. Okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata explained.

Naruto understood every word she stuttered out, which reminded him that he should probably try and work on the stuttering thing with her because, while it's cute it can get a little annoying sometimes.

'Okay, I promise I won't do it again until you're ready." Naruto said.

Hinata was about to say something but the microwave went off and started beeping. Hinata took the hot bowl of Ramen out and poured the powdered seasoning into it and stirred it around for a moment. After she finished she handed the bowl to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Done." Hinata said happily.

Naruto was confused. She made this bowl the same way he makes all of his. There is no way this was how she made the bowl before it tasted way too good. Naruto sat down at the table that was in the kitchen and took a bite of the noodles. Naruto's eyes widened once again.

"These are better than the last bowl! Hinata you are like, the best cook in the world or something! This is incredible!" Naruto shouted which made Hinata blush a lot. Naruto slurped down the contents of the bowl and then quickly drank the broth water also.

"That was delicious Hinata! Thank you so much!" Naruto said in an excited voice.

Hinata giggled a little. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata said without stuttering.

Naruto decided he was done eating Ramen for now, mainly because that was the last bowl he had in the house and also because he needed to go and talk with Tsunade.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I'm going to go take a shower before we head off to Granny's okay?" Naruto rhetorically asked.

"O-Okay, I'm g-going to take o-one after you i-if it's okay with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Naruto said as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hinata sat on Naruto's bed as she listened to the shower water turn on and fall onto the floor of the shower. Hinata was getting kind of bored so she started thinking of things to help pass the time.

As Hinata thought to herself a very 'dirty' thought crossed her mind that made her blush a little bit. The thought involved her using her Byakugan to spy on Naruto while he was in the shower. Hinata shook the thought from her head but she found that it kept coming back and her insides started to feel tingly.

Hinata could feel the veins on the side of her face start to pop out and fill up with Chakra as her vision turned black and white.

" _I really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop myself!"_ Hinata said to herself as her vision clearly focused on Naruto's naked wet body. Hinata's face turned Tomato red and her heart was thumping like crazy. She noticed that Naruto's 'thing' was rock solid at the time too. She watched as Naruto started panting and stroking his length while letting the water beat down on him. Hinata also read Naruto's lips and she saw the word 'Hinata' escape his lips as he stroked his length faster and faster. Hinata' face was an even darker shade of red now.

" _He's thinking of me, as he rubs himself?"_ Hinata asked as she too started touching herself as she watched Naruto touch himself. Hinata started rubbing her wet lips through her panties as she focused on Naruto, who was stroking his length while seemingly moaning her name.

Hinata and Naruto were both panting heavily and moaning loudly, but neither one of them could hear the other because of how loud the shower was. Hinata continued to rub herself as she watched Naruto. Hinata started to feel a strange sensation well up inside of her the more she rubbed her private area.

Naruto could also feel a strange sensation welling up inside of him and he knew he was about to finish. Naruto started to speed up his stroking and Hinata speed up her rubbing. Hinata threw her body back on Naruto's bed as the sensation started to overwhelm Hinata. Naruto placed one hand on the wall of the shower as he got ready to release his sexual tension. After a moment of silence Naruto and Hinata both screamed each others names.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she sprayed juices all over her panties.

" _Hinata-chan!"_ Naruto screamed to himself as he shot his load all over bottom of the shower and let the water push it all down the drain.

Seeing as how Naruto screamed Hinata's name in his head and Hinata screamed Naruto's out loud. Naruto ended up being able to hear Hinata yell his name. Naruto quickly got worried and jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Hinata saw this as she thankfully still had her Byakugan active. She quickly sat up and buttoned her pants back up before Naruto opened the door to the bathroom.

Naruto opened the door and looked around the room. He looked over at Hinata who was sitting on his bed with an extremely red face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he noticed just how red her face really was.

"Y-Yes I-I'm f-fine." Hinata stuttered out as she looked at Naruto's body even though most of it was covered with his towel. Naruto felt a whole lot better now, he thought Hinata was in trouble but it's good to see that she isn't. Naruto closed the door and started drying off with the towel he wrapped around his waist.

Hinata then noticed that she still had her Byakugan activated and she almost fainted.

" _Did Naruto notice that my Byakugan was active? Please tell me he didn't! I-I'll die of embarrassment if he noticed!"_ Hinata screamed to herself as her face got red once again.

The truth was though, that Naruto did notice she had her Byakugan active. He just didn't say anything because even if she had watched him shower, he fantasised about her, so he really didn't have any room to say anything anyways. Besides, he was actually kind of happy to know that Hinata wanted to watch him like that.

Hinata flopped back onto Naruto's bed and placed her hands over her face out of embarrassment.

" _Oh, Naruto-kun is going to hate me if he finds out that I touched myself on his bed! Or worse, he'll think I'm a pervert!"_ Hinata yelled to herself as she rolled back and forth on Naruto's bed.

" _Bad Hinata! Bad!"_ She yelled as she scolded herself for cumming on Naruto's bed.

Naruto then stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and everything.

"Okay your turn Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he walked out.

Hinata got up and quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door as she was afraid Naruto might ask her about her Byakugan. Once she got in the bathroom she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She then turned the knobs and let the water fall onto her naked body. At first the water was really cold but it quickly warmed up enough to where you could actually stand underneath it.

Hinata stood under the warm water for several moments as she thought about what she had done.

" _I feel so perverted for doing that. Naruto would never want me if he found out what I did."_ Hinata said as she continued to scold herself.

What Hinata was forgetting though, was that Naruto also pleasured himself to the thought of her. Sure, he didn't have Byakugan to help him see through walls but, I bet he wishes he did so he could watch Hinata right now. In fact, Naruto was an even bigger pervert than Hinata. Hinata just doesn't know that… Yet.

 **Chapter 9: End.**

 **The next chapter will be released August, 6th on Saturday. Sorry, I forgot to write the chapter because I've been busy with some stuff and it's currently 8:13 a.m. and i haven't been to sleep yet so I can't finish the chapter today sorry... :'(**

 **So I hope you liked that little scene I did with Hinata and Naruto. I still don't want them to have sex just yet, but it's coming. I promise. In, fact I think the next chapter might be the last so just be prepared for that. If it isn't the last chapter then the rest of the Chapters are just going to be filled with sex scenes between the two of them and I'm weird so I think about these two having sex all the time which means I have a lot of 'Hot' Ideas for them in the future and in other stories so, yeah.**

 **Thanks for Reviewing everyone!**


	10. A New Mission

**Go re-read the ending of Chapter 8, I messed up on some stuff and had to change the ending for that chapter. If I hadn't done it then this chapter wouldn't really make any sense. Sorry but please just go back and read the new ending before reading this chapter. I didn't add a whole lot, I just fixed a massive plot hole. That's all...**

 **Chapter 10: A New Mission.**

Hinata stepped out of Naruto's bathroom fully dressed after she finished taking her shower. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he asked her a question.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded to Naruto and Naruto started walking to the front door of his house. Hinata followed close behind and watched as Naruto opened his door and stepped outside. Hinata followed and Naruto closed his door and locked it. He and Hinata then started walking towards the Hokage's residence.

Hinata walked behind Naruto for several minutes, much like she had done her whole life. Now that her and Naruto were together and she knew he loved her she thought she would be able to walk next to him without getting nervous but this wasn't the case. She desperately wanted to hold Naruto's hand so she could show everyone that Naruto was finally hers, but, for some reason her nervousness wouldn't let her.

Hinata slowly reached out her hand towards Naruto's hand and once her hand got close to his she pulled her hand back as she was afraid Naruto wouldn't like to hold hands with her. She knew Naruto loved her but, her nervousness was starting to her the best of her. She once again reached out for Naruto's hand and stopped when she got close to it.

" _Come on Hinata just do it! What's the worst that could happen?"_ Hinata screamed to herself as a means to get her confidence up.

Hinata slowly got closer and closer to Naruto's hand until eventually she just threw her own hand into Naruto's. Hinata then gently grasped Naruto's palm. Naruto jumped a little as he wasn't expecting Hinata to randomly grab his hand like that but once he looked back at her he understood what she was trying to do.

Naruto looked at the nervous girl as her face was turning red and he watched as she turned her head away out of embarrassment. Naruto smiled a little as he thought this was really cute. He then felt Hinata pull her hand back but Naruto didn't release his grip as Hinata's pulling was very sudden and abrupt.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata exclaimed as she thought Naruto disliked the fact that she grabbed his hand.

The sudden force of Hinata pulling made Naruto stumble towards her. Naruto stopped stumbling once his body got very close to Hinata's. Hinata blushed a lot once she realized that she basically jerked Naruto over to her.

At first Naruto was a little nervous now that he was standing this close to Hinata. But he realized that Hinata said 'sorry' to him for some reason. Naruto then forgot about his nervousness.

"Sorry about what?" Naruto asked as he continued to stand super close to Hinata. Hinata heard him ask her this and she looked down to find that Naruto was still holding her hand.

"I-I don't k-know, I-I just thought t-that maybe y-you wouldn't w-want to h-hold hands with me." Hinata said as she got a seemingly sad expression on her face. Naruto saw and heard what she had said and his expression changed to one that expressed confusion.

Naruto tilted his head to look at more of Hinata's 'sad' face. "Hinata, why wouldn't I want to hold hands with you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata kept her head down slightly and simply shrugged her shoulders. Naruto saw this and tightened his grip around Hinata's hand. This made her look up at him for a moment. Naruto then made his move.

Naruto firmly planted his lips against Hinata's and passionately started kissing her. The suddenness of Naruto's actions stunned her for a moment but her body eventually made her return the kiss to Naruto. Naruto then broke from the kiss and moved his head close to her ear.

" _Hinata, there is no one I would rather hold hands with other than you."_ Naruto whispered to her. Hinata felt chills swim down her spine and throughout her entire body as Naruto did this. Naruto then moved his head back and smiled at the blushing Hinata.

" _N-Naruto just kissed me, in public!"_ Hinata screamed to herself as she couldn't believe Naruto would be that willing to show everyone that they were together. However, for a moment there Hinata completely forgot she was even outside. It was as if Naruto was completely distracting her from everything around her and for a moment there, it was just him and her, even though many villagers were still watching them.

Naruto started looking around and he saw that some of the villagers were looking at him and Hinata. Normally he wouldn't really care about how they looked at him but this time he got kind of sad as he noticed that some of the villagers were looking at Hinata with 'disgust' in their eyes. Naruto was actually expecting that to happen, but he was really hoping that it wouldn't, even though it did.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, who hadn't seemed to notice the villagers dirty glares yet and put a fake smile over his face. Naruto then turned around and started walking away. After just a split second Hinata felt something pull herself towards Naruto. Hinata then realized that Naruto was still holding her hand. Hinata blushed but she quickly tried to shorten the distance between herself and Naruto.

Naruto noticed that out of the corner of his eye he could see Hinata walking next to him with his hand firmly planted in hers. Naruto then gave her a very real smile as he was happy to see that Hinata finally had enough confidence to walk beside him. Hinata smiled back with her blush filled face and tightened her grip around Naruto's hand.

Just holding Naruto's hand made Hinata's soul feel amazing. She was impressed by how soft and smooth Naruto's hands were. Normally you would think of a Ninja's hands being tough and jagged due to all the calluses from their intense training, but Naruto had some of the softest hands she had ever felt. Not that she had ever held hands with anyone before but in her time she has shook hands with a few people and the softness of their hands had nothing on Naruto's.

Hinata and Naruto walked for a couple more minutes with their hands firmly intertwined with one another's until they reached the Hokage's residence. Hinata and Naruto then made there way to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled from behind her desk inside the office. Naruto and Hinata both stepped into the room. Naruto then noticed that a man with solid white long hair was sitting in the chair to the right of the room facing Tsunade's desk. Naruto instantly figured out who it was and ran up to the man and wrapped his arms around him. Unfortunately though, he let go of Hinata's hand in order to do this.

"Jiraiya! You're back!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Jiraiya smiled and looked up at Tsunade as Naruto continued to hug him. Tsunade smiled a little as well as it was good to see Naruto get excited about something other than Ramen. After a moment Naruto finally let go of Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go peep on some naked girls for your book?" Naruto asked, making Jiraiya wave his hands back and forth in front of him.

"What? Who told you that? Boy, you have a really crazy imagination Naruto." Jiraiya said nervously as he could feel Tsunade's anger leaking out of her. Naruto got kind of confused and he was about to ask Jiraiya a question but Tsunade interrupted him.

"Jiraiya is here, because he needs to tighten that seal on your stomach." Tsunade said as she stood up. Naruto was confused again, he looked down and pulled his shirt and jacket up to look at his stomach only to find that there was still no seal to be found.

"What seal do you guys keep talking about? I don't see a seal on my stomach." Naruto said as he tried really hard to look at every part of his stomach which made Hinata giggle a little.

"That's because it only shows up if you direct enough Chakra to it." Jiraiya explained as he too stood up and placed his hand on Naruto's abdomen and sent Chakra to Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt his stomach start to tingle as the Chakra spread across it. Naruto was then very surprised to see that a strange looking black symbol appear on his stomach.

"Woah! That's cool!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya removed his hand from Naruto's stomach.

"Well, it may look cool but that seal is what is keeping the Nine-Tailed fox inside you, and I fear that it is getting weak, so we need to tighten it up to make sure nothing bad happens okay Naruto?" Tsunade explained with a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"O-Okay, that's fine with me but, will it hurt?" Naruto asked as he suddenly got kind of afraid.

Jiraiya started shaking his head. "No, it won't hurt as long as you stay very still." Jiraiya said not so reassuringly. Naruto sighed as he heard Jiraiya say this.

"So Naruto when you're ready I'm going to need you to take your shirt off and sit down in this chair for me." Tsunade said as she pointed to one of the guest chairs next to the wall at the side of the room.

Naruto took a moment. For some reason he felt really nervous about this, he felt like something bad was going to happen, but Naruto looked over and saw Hinata standing just a few feet away from him and he instantly started feeling better. Naruto took his shirt and jacket off and sat down in the chair.

Jiraiya then walked up to him. "Are you ready Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he stood in front of the seated Naruto. Naruto took a few deep breaths and then stretched out his hand towards Hinata indicating that he wanted to hold her hand. Hinata walked forwards a little and gladly placed her hand in Naruto's.

Hinata was really glad that Naruto wanted to hold her hand, she was starting to worry about him for a moment but Naruto's embrace made her feel better and she hoped that she did the same for him. After Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand Naruto felt so much better, and he knew that he was ready for this. Naruto nodded to Jiraiya and gave him the okay to tighten the seal.

Jiraiya nodded back and held up his right hand. Naruto and Hinata watched as Jiraiya's fingertips started glowing a vibrant blue color. Jiraiya then quickly threw his hand into Naruto's stomach making sure to hit the exact right spots on Naruto's seal.

Naruto jerked forward in pain and unknowingly started squeezing Hinata's hand really hard. So hard in fact that Hinata could have sworn that one of her bones cracked under the pressure. But, Hinata kept her hand placed in Naruto's hand as she knew he needed her there now, more than ever.

Naruto's body kept jerking forward as if all of his stomach muscles were contracting all at once. After a moment Naruto straightened out his body and pushed his back against the back of the chair he was. Naruto felt his eyes start to roll into the back of his head as the pain seemed to increase.

*Flashback*

 _*WHAP*_

 _Naruto leaned forward in pain as he just felt something hard throw itself into his stomach._

 _If Naruto didn't have tape over his mouth he was sure he would have coughed up blood from how hard he got hit. Naruto then heard a voice speak to him._

" _You awake yet? You demon bitch!" The voice screamed out before slamming the same object into Naruto's stomach again causing him to groan loudly through the tape on his mouth._

*End Flashback*

Naruto's eyes rolled back to their normal position to reveal that they were red. Naruto started breathing heavily and he seemed to be panicking. Naruto quickly started looking around the room and moving around a lot. All the moving around caused Jiraiya to move his hand a little sending a massive amount of pain throughout Naruto's body.

Naruto's whole body jerked as if he had just been shocked by something. He quickly let go of Hinata's hand and grabbed Jiraiya's arm with a crippling amount of force. Jiraiya could feel his very bones start cracking underneath the immense pressure of the boy's grip. Jiraiya winced at the pain and leaned in to Naruto using his body weight to push his hand into Naruto's stomach just a little more before he quickly twisted his hand clockwise to tighten the seal.

So much pain ran through Naruto at this point that he started crying. Naruto was having so many flashbacks from when he was tortured that he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Naruto eventually had enough of the pain and placed his foot on Jiraiya's chest and kicked him away with so much force that he slammed into the wall on the other side of the room leaving him stuck in the concrete wall.

Tsunade and Hinata both watched in horror as Naruto continued to thrash about out of pain. Hinata and Tsunade both could see that Naruto's eyes were red and his whiskers were thicker than normal. They also noticed that his teeth were very pointy and animal like.

" _What? Did it not work? Why is the Nine-Tails Chakra still leaking out of him?"_ Tsunade asked herself as Naruto stood up out of the chair and screamed loudly at Jiraiya as tears continued to fall from his cheeks.

Hinata watched as Naruto freaked out. She noticed that he was crying and he seemed to be afraid of everyone to an extent. Hinata reached out her hand and gently touched Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto turned to her with an expression that screamed fear and slapped her hand off of him as he backed away from her crying hysterically. Hinata winced at the massive amount of pain that was coming from her hand after Naruto did this. Naruto normally wouldn't be acting like this but right now he was stuck in his own head. Constantly being tortured over and over again as he kept having flashbacks.

After Naruto slapped Hinata's hand he sat down on the floor and continued to cry as he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know where he was or why he was there, all he knew is that he didn't want to be there anymore. Hinata watched as Naruto started to break down and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She wanted to cry because seeing Naruto like this was really scary to her.

Hinata knew that she would have to hold her tears in though as now was the time for her to act. Hinata walked up to the crying Naruto, who was still on the floor, and knelt down beside him. She then reached over and gently pulled Naruto's face over so he would face her. Naruto had tears pouring out if his eyes and fear struck his face and this broke Hinata's heart. Hinata blushed a little as she knew that she could only do one thing that would calm Naruto down at this point.

Hinata grabbed both sides of Naruto's face and quickly pulled his head into hers making both of their lips touch. Hinata started passionately kissing Naruto as a means of calming him down which seemed to be working. Naruto still had his eyes open since he didn't realize what was happening at first.

Naruto then noticed that he felt something really soft and warm pressing against his lips. Naruto calmed down a little and looked to see what it was. He was surprised to see Hinata's blushing face pressed against his. Naruto then remembered where he was and why he was there and suddenly started getting very calm. The red in Naruto's eyes faded away slowly to reveal Naruto's vibrant blue eyes and his whiskers thinned back out as well.

Once Naruto realized that Hinata was kissing him he gladly started kissing her back. This made Hinata blush a little more as she could feel all the feelings that Naruto was currently feeling as he kissed her. All of the feelings were good feelings thankfully. She could feel a massive amount of love being put into the kiss by Naruto and even more passion. Hinata's mind started to go blank and she figured that this meant it was a good time to stop kissing him.

Hinata broke from the kiss slowly as she still wasn't very sure if Naruto had calmed down or not. Hinata moved her head back to look at Naruto's face and she could clearly see that the Nine-Tails Chakra was gone for the moment. Hinata and Naruto stared into each other's eyes for several moments.

Looking into Hinata eyes somehow calmed him down even more than the kiss did. Despite how many times Naruto had looked into Hinata's eyes he had never noticed just how beautiful they actually were. Her white eyes were so amazing and fascinating to Naruto that Naruto could sit there on the floor for the rest of his life as long as he had Hinata's eyes to look into.

"Okay that's enough you two, I'm gonna need your help getting Jiraiya out of this wall." Tsunade said as she broke the immersion Naruto and Hinata were in at the moment. Naruto and Hinata both stood up though as they figured she was right. They both then walked over to Jiraiya and grabbed a random body part and got ready to pull.

"One. Two. Three!" Tsunade counted down as they got ready to pull the white haired man out of the wall. Once she reached 3, all three of them started pulling on the man's body until he was no longer stuck in the wall. After Jiraiya was freed he took a moment before he stood up and spoke to Naruto.

"Jeez Naruto, do you think next time you can hold back a little?" Jiraiya asked jokingly.

"But there won't be next time right? That's why you tightened my seal so that wouldn't happen again?" Naruto asked as he hoped he didn't go through all that pain for nothing. Jiraiya sighed before he broke the bad news to everyone.

"Actually, who ever put that seal on you intended for the Nine-Tails Chakra to leak out. I can't tighten it because it can't be tightened." Jiraiya explained making everyone in the rooms blood turn cold.

"B-But why would _someone_ put that seal on Naruto and want the Nine-Tails Chakra to escape?" Tsunade asked as she put emphasis on 'someone' almost as if she knew who put the seal on Naruto. Jiraiya crossed his arms and sat on Tsunade's desk.

"Maybe that _someone_ wanted Naruto to learn how to control the Nine-Tails one day?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically as he knew that was the exact reason that the seal was on Naruto.

"Well, _someone_ is an idiot!" Tsunade yelled as she started to get upset with Jiraiya for some reason. Jiraiya didn't say anything back as he wasn't sure if he agreed with what Tsunade said or not but Jiraiya got a good/bad idea to pop in his. Jiraiya turned to look at Tsunade while Naruto and Hinata stared at each other once again.

"What if I teach him how?" Jiraiya asked suddenly making Tsunade look at him like he was stupid.

"Teach him how to do what?" Tsunade asked.

"Teach him how to control the Nine-Tails." Jiraiya said with excitement in his voice. Saying this really made Tsunade look at him like he was stupid. In fact that was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard him say.

"Are you stupid? There is no way you would be able to teach Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails. It just can't be done. The Nine-Tails is too strong." Tsunade implied.

Jiraiya stopped to think about it for a moment before he spoke. He looked across the room at Naruto and Hinata and he remembered how easily Hinata seemed to calm Naruto down when he was freaking out.

"What she helps?" Jiraiya asked as he used his head to point at Hinata. Tsunade looked over at the Hyuga girl and at first she thought it was a pretty good idea but then she remembered about something.

"That won't work. She's a Hyuga and her clan will never give the okay to help with any kind of training that involves Naruto." Tsunade said as she put the thought of Hinata helping to rest. Or so she thought.

"That's true. But, what if they didn't know she was helping Naruto?" Jiraiya asked mischievously.

"You mean you want me to lie to one the most powerful clans in the village?" Tsunade asked as if that was a really bad idea. Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade missed the point he was trying to make.

"Look, everyone dislikes Naruto because they are scared of him. They are scared the Nine-Tails will one day just randomly bust out of Naruto and go on another rampage, but, if I can train him and teach him how to control it, then they won't have to be afraid anymore. They'll be safe." Jiraiya explained to Tsunade.

That was actually a really good idea. Tsunade was impressed. "Okay, but just what exactly do you plan on telling Hiashi?" Tsunade asked as she brought Hinata's father into the mix.

Jiraiya smiled. "It's not what I'm going to tell him, it's what you're going to tell him." Jiraiya said with a goofy looking smile.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "No, I'm not telling Hiashi anything. You're out of luck." Tsunade said as she suddenly got kind of afraid of Hiashi.

Jiraiya frowned. "Come on Tsunade, all I need you to do is tell him she is going on a fake mission, but make it seem real. That's all I'm asking." Jiraiya pleaded to her. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if he gets mad at me I'm going to kick your ass into next week." Tsunade said with a very serious tone in her voice that made Jiraiya a little nervous.

"How long is this training going to take anyway?" Tsunade asked so she would know how long she would have to keep lying to Hiashi for.

"I don't know, it all depends on how long it takes Naruto to master the Nine-Tails Chakra. It could take weeks, months, maybe even years before we come back." Jiraiya explained.

"What? So you don't know? Then what am I supposed to tell Hiashi then?" Tsunade asked as this seemed to escalate into a worse and worse idea.

"Just tell him that you assigned Hinata a mission with an unknown time of completion. Tell him it will more than likely take more than a year or two before she is to return." Jiraiya said simply.

"What Genin goes a year long mission!?" Tsunade basically yelled at him making Hinata and Naruto look over at the two of them.

"Tsunade you're the Hokage whatever you say to Hiashi he will believe you. So just make a fake mission and then we're good to go." Jiraiya said reassuringly. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Fine." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms and pouted a little as she knew she was going to have to do it either way.

Jiraiya smiled. "Good, now I want to be able within the next three days or so, is that okay?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded her head up and down while she still kept and 'annoyed' expression on her face.

"Good, I guess I better fill those two in on the situation then." Jiraiya said as he walked towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, good news you two! All three of us are going on a mission!" Jiraiya said excitedly. Both of the Genin smiled back, especially Naruto who seemed like he was about to jump out his seat due to excitement.

"What are we going to do Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Me and you are going to help Naruto learn how to control the Nine-Tailed fox." Jiraiya explained making Naruto and Hinata's eyes grow large.

"We are?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yep, and you better start packing because we are going to be gone for a long time." Jiraiya said making Hinata's excitement go away for a moment.

"B-But what about my father? He wouldn't like me leaving with Naruto for a long time." Hinata explained. Jiraiya smiled at the nervous Hyuga girl.

"Don't worry, we already have it covered." Jiraiya replied as he thought about the hell Tsunade was about to have to go through in order to get Hiashi to agree to her terms.

Hinata smiled and looked over at Naruto and blushed as she realized that she was about to get to spend even more time with him. She was so happy that this was happening that her heart felt like it was going to explode. She was about to go on her first mission with Naruto and little did she know that this mission was going to take two and a half years to complete. And a lot can happen to couple in two and half years.

 **Chapter 10: End.**

 **Thank you so much ausheine for telling me about the plot hole. I knew I was going to fuck something up along the way, but this is my first fanfic so I'm going to use that as my excuse. #NoShame. Also thank you for Reviewing! It means a lot to me. Also special thanks to toshiro12 for Reviewing and telling me I'm a good writer. That made me feel so good because, personally I think I'm pretty bad a writing and I think my plot hole mistake proved that but thanks anyway! You're the best!**

 **Okay so I have decided not to end the story in this chapter as I have come to realize that ending the story here would leave a lot left unsolved, so thanks to who pointed that out to me. Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, if you find one then you can go ahead and point it out to me so I can fix. I skimmed over the chapter a few times and didn't find too many of them but I'm sure a few still slipped by and if they did. sorry.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I just sent Hinata and Naruto out on the mission Naruto went on after Sasuke left the village. Mainly because I feel Naruto would get a lot stronger if Hinata was there to cheer him on. I also plan on Hinata getting a little stronger as well. And I do plan on them having sex during this two year period however that will not be the end of the story after that happens.**

 **Sorry that this Chapter is kinda all over the place. I had to write it quickly as I'm a little stressed for time right now, but none the less I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy your Fanfiction needs for now. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the nest chapter.**


	11. So It Begins!

**Authors Notes: My upload schedule for these chapters is about to slow down. I start school August 10th, and I really need to focus on my school work for the next couple of months. So chapters may be released once a week or so. It depends on if I'm really busy with school work or not. I'm sorry that I'm such an unreliable writer, meaning that I can't give you a set time for me to add chapters and stick too it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 11: So It Begins! The 2 Year Long Mission!**

Hinata awoke in her bed, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. It was still super early in the morning. Hinata got out of her bed at the Hyuga compound and stumbled into her bathroom. She turned her shower on and proceeded to take all of her clothes off as she stepped into the shower. The warm water beating down on her skin always helped to wake her up in the mornings, and today was a big day for her. Today she was going on her new mission to help Naruto out with his training and she was taking a shower because she really wanted to smell good for Naruto.

Hinata was very excited for this mission. Not only was she going to get to see Naruto everyday for a really long time, but she was also going to aid in his training! It made Hinata feel so good inside to know that she was going to be able to actually help with someones training. And it made her feel even better to know that she was going to help out with her boyfriends training.

Hinata spent several moments in the shower thinking about all of the fun she was going to have with Naruto while they were out on their mission. Hinata started to blush as she thought about Naruto taking her out on dates, kissing her, etc. Hinata didn't know how long the mission was going to last but she already wanted it to last forever, and it hadn't even started yet!

Hinata eventually stopped day dreaming about Naruto and stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off as she didn't want to be late for meeting Jiraiya and Naruto. After Hinata got dressed in a fresh new pair of clothes, she grabbed a backpack that had a lot of supplies in it and headed out the door of the Hyuga compound. Hinata then hurried off towards one of the gates that led out of the village.

Once she got close enough to one of the gates she could clearly see her boyfriend and Jiraiya standing next to each other waiting for her to arrive. Hinata blushed a little once Naruto noticed her and started waving at her. Hinata waved back and started to jog towards the two of them so she could close the distance between them faster. After she made it close enough to them she stopped and smiled at them both.

Naruto and Jiraiya both smiled back at her, Naruto was smiling much brighter than usual as he was also very excited about this mission. This made Hinata blush a little more as she thought Naruto's bright smile was really cute.

"Are you ready to go Hinata? If you forgot anything then you should go back and get it, because it's going to be a while before any of us come back." Jiraiya said to the red faced girl. Hinata looked up at the tall white haired man.

"Y-Yes, I'm r-ready Jiraiya-sama." Hinata replied, in fact she had never been so ready for something like this in her life. After all, she did basically wait her entire life to get to this point and there was no way she was going to let it slip away from her now. Naruto smiled at Hinata and then turned his head and nodded to Jiraiya giving the okay for them to leave.

"All right then, let's go!" Jiraiya shouted enthusiastically as he started walking forward. Naruto and Hinata held hands as they walked behind Jiraiya. This was it, the mission had now officially started and little did these three Ninja know that in the coming two and half years, two of the weakest Ninja in the Hidden Leaf village would return as two of the strongest and loveable Ninja in the world.

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata all walked for several moments in almost complete silence before Hinata got curious about where they were going.

"W-Where a-are we going J-Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"We are going to a special training ground that a friend of mine is going to let us use for the next couple of months." Jiraiya explained happily.

Hinata was very excited now. _"This mission is going to last months? Yes!"_ Hinata excitedly screamed to herself.

"How big is the training ground?" Naruto asked as he continued to hold firmly onto Hinata's hand.

"Oh, don't you worry. We will have plenty of space to train you and Hinata." Jiraiya said which snapped Hinata out of her day dream.

"Y-Your going t-to train me t-too?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well it's only fair that I try. I don't know much about your families Kekkei-Genkai but I think I could still teach you a few things here and there." Jiraiya explained even though that didn't really settle Hinata's nerves.

"Oh man! Hinata you're going to get soooo strong if Pervy-Sage trains you!" Naruto said very enthusiastically. Thankfully after Naruto said this Hinata's nerves finally calmed down a little.

"Y-You think so?" Hinata asked as she blushed a little because she wasn't used to having someone believe in her so much.

"Yeah! If anybody can teach you it's the Pervy-Sage! He's even taught me the Rasengan! So I know he can teach you something amazing, seeing as how you're a lot smarter than me!" Naruto explained making Hinata feel very good. Naruto was giving her so much praise, he even said she was smart! Hinata had never felt so good in her life. She felt like she about to cry tears of joy but she held them back. She knew now that she would have to live up to her expectations for Naruto, she couldn't let him down no matter what!

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun, T-That means a l-lot to me." Hinata said as she wiped a tear out of her eye before it ran down her face. Naruto saw her do this and smiled slightly at her as he knew those were tears of happiness she was rubbing out of her eyes.

Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya all continued to walk for a couple of hours talking about some random things to help pass the time, but after a while Naruto and Hinata's feet started to hurt after walking for so long.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he was desperately hoping he was close to somewhere he could sit down. Jiraiya pulled a map out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment.

"Nope, we are still about 2 days away from the training ground." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face as he put the map back in his pocket. Naruto and Hinata both groaned after they heard Jiraiya say this.

"Well can we at least take a break? Our feet hurt!" Naruto implied.

Jiraiya sighed and nodded to the whiny boy as he stopped walking. Naruto and Hinata then slowly walked over to a big a rock and sat down on it with their bodies right next to each other.

"C-Can I see it?" Hinata asked randomly. Naruto blushed as he thought she was talking about his 'private' area.

"S-See what?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he didn't think Hinata would just randomly decide that she wanted to see his penis.

"I-I w-want to see y-your R-Rasengan, c-can you show i-it to me p-please?" Hinata asked making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Naruto said as he spawned a shadow clone and formed the Rasengan in his hand. Hinata was amazed. She had never seen the Rasengan this close before. It was beautiful, she loved how all the pretty blue colors swirled together in perfect Harmony to create the spinning ball of Chakra.

"Wow, that's very pretty." Hinata said as she continued to stare at the glowing blue ball of Chakra.

Naruto smiled as he got a good idea. "Wanna hold it?" Naruto asked, making Hinata look at him funny.

"I-I don't t-think I can." Hinata said as she got kind of scared.

"It's okay, it won't hurt as long your Chakra element is wind." Naruto explained, although this didn't help Hinata feel any better.

"I-I don't know w-what my Chakra e-element is." Hinata said as she put her head down with a sad face. Jiraiya saw this and smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out a card.,

"Here you go, just send a little Chakra into that card and if it turns blue then your element is wind." Jiraiya explained as he handed the sad girl the card. Hinata's face brightened up a little as she took the card from Jiraiya. Hinata then pushed some Chakra out of her hand and watched as the card turned to a different color.

"It's blue!" Hinata shouted as she got very excited by the card changing colors.

Naruto and Jiraiya both smiled at the timid girls excitement.

"Great! Now do you wanna hold it?" Naruto asked as he brought the Rasengan closer to Hinata. Hinata got kind of scared once again.

"W-What do I have to do?" Hinata asked as she was afraid she might mess up and hurt someone.

"Just push a little Chakra into your palm and let Naruto drop it into your hand." Jiraiya explained making the girl feel a little better. Hinata held her hand out to Naruto hesitantly as she forced some Chakra into her palm. Naruto then slowly dropped the Rasengan into Hinata's hand. Hinata watched as the spinning ball of Chakra fell onto her hand and changed colors.

"Woah! It turned purple! That's awesome!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as the Rasengan changed from blue to purple.

"I-Is it suppose to do that?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I've personally never seen that happen before. You must possess some really unique Chakra Hinata." Jiraiya said as he was quite intrigued by the sudden change in the Rasengans color. Hinata blushed a little after getting some praise by her new teacher which distracted her from the Rasengan and she accidentally started sending more Chakra to her hand.

Naruto and Jiraiya watched as the purple spinning ball of Chakra grew much bigger in Hinata's hand before exploding with a loud *boom*. Thankfully though no one got hurt as the explosion was more loud than it was devastating.

"Wow, that was really loud, it hurt my ears even!" Naruto screamed as he stuck a finger in his ear and started moving his hand around. Hinata blushed as she started feel bad for not paying attention.

"S-Sorry, I-I should have p-paid more a-attention." Hinata said as she got a sad look on her face.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled once again as he was having trouble hearing anything at the moment. Hinata started giggling a little though as she heard Naruto do this. She was still kind of upset that she managed to hurt Naruto's ears but Naruto's outbursts were rather funny to her and Jiraiya as they both started laughing at Naruto.

Naruto eventually started laughing with them even though he couldn't hear them. Part of the reason he was laughing was because watching someone laugh while you can't hear them is pretty funny on it's own, but thankfully after about a minute or two Naruto's hearing finally came back.

"Okay, are you two ready to get a move on yet?" Jiraiya asked, which made the two Genin stand up and nod their heads to their Sensei. With that Jiraiya turned around and started walking once again. Hinata reached for Naruto's hand as the two of them started walking again but instead of Naruto grabbing her hand he wrapped his left arm around the side of Hinata's waist and pulled her body against his.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed a dark red color once Naruto did this as she was surprised that Naruto was willing to get that close to her.

"You smell really good, and I wanted to get closer to you so I could smell you more." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata even closer to him as the two of them walked. Hinata blushed even more as she realized that she did take a shower this morning specifically so she would smell good for Naruto. Hinata felt her heart physically warm itself up after hearing Naruto say such nice things about her. Hinata couldn't contain herself anymore and she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her head into the left side of his chest.

"I l-love you sooo much N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out all of the sudden once she did this. Hinata could hear Naruto's heart skip a beat after she said this to him. Naruto placed his hand on the side of her head and ran it down her nice soft hair.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as the two of them continued walking. Little did they know that a certain white haired Ninja was currently writing all of what they were doing down into his little journal.

" _This is gold! This was such a good idea to bring her along, my new book is going to sell millions if these two keep doing stuff like this!"_ Jiraiya said to himself in excitement as he secretly wrote Naruto and Hinata's cute moments down for his new book.

 **Chapter 11: End.**

 **Sorry for the short Chapter but it's still 6 pages long so it's not far from the usual 9 or 10 page chapter that I write all the time.**

 **I personally think this is the best chapter I've wrote so far, and I hope some of you feel the same. Also I don't actually know what Chakra element Hinata is, I googled it to try and find out and apparently no one knows what it is. So, I just based her off of Naruto's because in 'The Last: Naruto the Movie' Hinata helped Naruto push a Rasengan into that statue thing, I don't remember what it was called. Plus she has that 'air palm' jutsu that she does, which leads me to believe she can at least so some kind of wind jutsu.**

 **Plus I think it would be interesting to see what Hinata can do with wind style Chakra and her families Kekkei-Genkai. I also plan on Hinata and Naruto getting really strong in these next two years that they are away from the village. They won't be god like, but they'll be pretty damn close. Especially Naruto, seeing as how he will have Kurama on his side eventually. Thanks to a certain someone.**

 **If you have any ideas that you might like to see in the story then go ahead and leave a review about it and I'll see what I can do. But, you need to know that I may not be able to add it in if it changes to much of the story so if I can't fit your suggestion in, sorry. I have a basic outline for where each chapter has to address something. Then I just snake my way through Dialogue until we reach that point and BAM! You get a 'decent' chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! We are currently at 8,000+ Story views! That's insane! Special thanks to anyone who has actually stuck with the story and at least mildly enjoyed it so far!**


	12. Training Begins!

**Chapter 12: Training Begins!**

After multiple exhaustingly long days of walking Jiraiya, Hinata, and Naruto all reached their new training ground. The Genin all had looks of amazement on their faces once they saw the vastness of the field.

"Pervy-Sage, this training field is freaking HUGE!" Naruto shouted, making his voice echo across the grassy plains of the training field. Jiraiya smiled at the excited blonde haired boy.

"Yep, Hinata why don't you activate your Byakugan and see if you can see the whole field?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata was curious as to why Jiraiya wanted her to do this, but she did as she was told and of course she couldn't see very much of the field at all. Hinata got kind of sad as she thought that her Byakugan skills were better than this, but she was clearly wrong.

"N-No, I can't." Hinata said with a sad voice.

"Wow! This field must be REALLY HUGE if Hinata-chan can't even see all of it! Her eyes can see everything!" Naruto blurted out making Hinata blush after hearing Naruto say such a nice thing about her. Jiraiya smiled at the two Genin.

"Yeah well, when I'm done training you Hinata, you'll be able to see this entire field and more." Jiraiya said reassuringly. Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-Is that r-really possible Jiraiya-S-Sensei?" Hinata nervously asked.

Jiraiya shook his head up and down. "Hinata, your bloodline trait is one of the best anyone could wield. You might not think of your Byakugan as being very strong when compared to someone like your father but, with the right training I'm confident that your eyes will surpass even his." Jiraiya said with a very sincere voice.

While these words made Hinata feel really good, there was still a lot of doubt clouding her mind when it came to her surpassing, or even being equal to her father in anyway. For some reason that just didn't seem like possible thing to her. Her father was known far and wide for his awesome abilities with the Byakugan. It has even been said that Hiashi is the first of the Hyuga to have perfect 360 degree vision with his Byakugan, making him one of the most feared and respected fighters of his time.

Hinata, no matter how much she may want it. Will never rank as high as her father. Ever. Or, so she thinks…

"OH! OH! Can we start our training now? Huh? Please, Pervy-Sage?" Naruto started pleading with Jiraiya to start their training. This slightly impressed the old man as he was glad to see that Naruto still had his Natural spunk about him. Despite everything that has happened to him up until this point. To this day Jiraiya will never understand how Naruto acts how he does, especially after being tortured. The mental stress that the boy must be under on a daily basis is unimaginable.

"Well, if you're up for it Naruto, then I guess you can start with your training." Jiraiya said.

"YES! What are you going to teach us?" Naruto shouted as he jumped up into the air with his fist pointed towards the sun. Jiraiya smiled.

"It's not us. It's just you." Jiraiya said, confusing both Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you mean Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I mean, today we are only going to train you." Jiraiya said with a sly smile on his face.

"So, you're not going to train Hinata then?" Naruto asked.

"Not today. Today we focus on your ability to control the Nine-Tails." Jiraiya said with the same sly smile on his face from before.

Naruto felt his heart stop beating. "B-But, what if I hurt someone?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice that literally broke Hinata's heart.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's why we are two days away from any civilization whatsoever. Which means the only people you could possible hurt would be me or Hinata, and Hinata is here to calm you down if you get too out of control. So I don't think you have to worry too much about hurting anyone." Jiraiya explained, which successfully made Naruto feel a little better.

"Now, get rid of all your Chakra so you can tap into the Nine-Tails reserves." Jiraiya explained, even though that was easier said than done for Naruto. He had massive Chakra reserves and it took him about an hour of spawning Shadow-Clones before he finally ran out of Chakra.

"O-Okay… I think… I'm out…" Naruto said as he gasped for air due to him being really exhausted.

"It's about time." Jiraiya said as he stood back up after having a seat from how long it was taking Naruto to actually run out of Chakra.

"Now think about how the Nine-Tails Chakra feels and try to find that within yourself, once you find it, grab a hold of it and pull as much of the Chakra to the surface as you can." Jiraiya explained. Naruto did exactly as how he was instructed and very easily found the Nine-Tails Chakra inside himself. He then willed the Chakra to take the place of his own. Hinata and Jiraiya watched as red Chakra started to swirl around Naruto and pick up rocks and dirt in the process. After a moment of intense winds, Naruto finally opened his eyes to reveal that his Irises were now glowing red. Naruto smiled a little, which revealed his elongated, sharpened teeth. The whiskers on his face were thicker and his fingernails were now much longer and pointier.

"Good job Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted enthusiastically.

" _Good job Naruto-kun! I knew you could it!"_ Hinata said to herself as she was too embarrassed to say that out loud, but the look on her face was enough to tell Naruto that she was proud of him, and that alone made him feel amazing.

Naruto then smirked and quickly dashed behind Hinata. It took Hinata a moment to realize what had happened, but when she did her heart dropped. Hinata felt Naruto's arms wrap themselves around her and pick her up off the ground. Naruto then gently started swinging the red faced girl back and forth.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Naruto repeated the words 'I love you' every time he swung Hinata's body in a different direction. This made the girls face turn a darker shade of red every time he did this. By the time Naruto actually put Hinata down, she very much resembled a Tomato.

After Naruto put Hinata down, he leaned over her shoulder and poked her on her cheek. This made Hinata slowly turn her head over to look at Naruto and when she did Naruto firmly planted his lips against hers. Jiraiya stood their in shock as he couldn't believe what Naruto was doing.

"Wow Naruto, you're in a really good mood all of the sudden." Jiraiya said, hoping to get some intel on why he's acting like that.

"That's because this Chakra feels so good!" Naruto said as he picked Hinata back up with his arms wrapped around her again. This time Hinata started to laugh as she was starting to like this new playful Naruto. Naruto heard Hinata's laughter and that made him feel even better, so he continued to make her laugh by tickling her. Naruto had to say that Hinata's laugh was the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life. Which in the midst of all his excitement, he legitimately said that to her.

"Hinata your laugh is the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto screamed out as he continued to tickle Hinata until tears started to fall from her face due to her laughing so hard. Then Naruto's Chakra just seemed to cut off and he fainted almost instantly after he said Hinata's laugh was cute. Hinata noticed that Naruto suddenly stopped tickling her and she wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see what happened to him.

She was stunned to see that Naruto was lying on the ground, snoring like he'd been asleep for hours now.

"I-Is he okay?" Hinata asked in a worried voice as she was sad that the 'tickle monster' had to leave so soon. Plus, she was genuinely worried about Naruto's well being as well.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but maybe we need to approach his training in a different way? We can't have him fight people by tickling them to death..." Jiraiya said as he walked off towards a cabin that was placed just few feet away from where they had been training. Hinata looked down at Naruto's unconscious body for a few more moments. She watched as he snored loudly and heavily.

" _Using the Nine-Tails Chakra must have really taken a lot out of him. Especially since he was already drained of his normal Chakra."_ Hinata thought that Naruto's sleeping body looked quite peaceful and she was getting kind of sleepy herself. She wanted to go lay down inside the cabin and sleep, but she couldn't just leave Naruto outside all by himself, and she was too tired to drag him into the cabin with her so she just laid down on the ground next to him and nuzzled up to him with her back against his chest. She then put Naruto's arm over herself like a blanket.

Naruto instinctively pulled Hinata closer to him and started hugging her in his sleep. Hinata blushed as this was exactly what she wanted. She could feel the warmth of Naruto's body heating her up as the sun started to go down. Hinata yawned and remembered that she never did tell Naruto that she loved him back when he was swinging her around. Hinata turned her head around until she could just barely see Naruto out of her peripheral vision.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, good night." Hinata said without even a single stutter or even the slightest bit of hesitation in her voice.

Naruto groaned and pulled Hinata even closer to him. He then started rubbing his head against her back like a cat for a few seconds. Hinata knew that Naruto would never fail to say that he loved her back, even if he was dead asleep, he would still find a way to say it to her. Hinata smiled and laid her head down on her arm. It took a matter of moments before Hinata fell asleep.

 **Chapter 12: End.**

 **So I'm pretty happy with this chapter, sorry it's so short I just don't have the time to do things anymore. If you didn't know I started school back and I'm really trying to focus on that a little more than this story. If it were up to me I would be pumping out chapters like normal but I can't just do that any more. :'( But hey at least now you're a little closer to the sex scene with Hinata and Naruto. ;)**

 **Also this chapter had like 3 different endings, and I decided to go with this one for now. Maybe one day I will post the *deleted scenes* as chapters of their own, but for now they will just have to rot in my folders.**

 **I'm probably going to post like two chapters a week now, Maybe on the weekends I'll be able to squeeze an extra chapter in but for now we will just have to see how things go.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter again.**


	13. Hinata's New Way!

**Chapter 13: Hinata's New Way!**

It had been around 3 months now since Naruto and Hinata had started their training with Jiraiya. They both have made extraordinary progress in every skill set that they were trying to advance. For example, it was no secret that Naruto's Taijutsu was severely lacking but, Naruto, with the help of his girlfriend, has already become as skilled of a fighter as Lee in Taijutsu. Not to mention he was a lot faster than before. Like, a lot faster.

Naruto was so quick now, that when he and Hinata sparred together, she would have to really strain her eyes to keep tabs on him during their fights. Hinata was very proud of Naruto for coming such a long way, and she was very proud of herself for how far she has come as well. Hinata was so much stronger now, than she was previously. Hinata use to be fragile and meek, but now she was strong and a lot more confident than she once was.

Hinata's Byakugan had improved greatly over the past couple of months and there was no sign of her progress slowing down anytime soon. In fact, when Naruto and Hinata sparred, Hinata was normally the winner of the spars. Sure, Naruto did let her win a lot, but sometimes, even when he was planning on winning he still lost. Normally Naruto would get frustrated by things like that, but since it was Hinata he found it hard to not smile at her every time she beat him.

Naruto was confident in Hinata's ability to protect herself and to protect the people she cared about. Naruto was even more happy to know that he was the person she cared about most. Naruto cared for Hinata a lot too. She was his everything, she was the reason he had even gotten this strong in the first place, and he loved her to no end for that. If Hinata wasn't there to help him back up after some intense training, or when ever he thought all of his energy was gone, he would have never been able to push himself as hard as he has. Naruto owed Hinata his lifelong love, and he was much more than willing to give her as much as she wanted.

Hinata and Naruto were both maturing now as well. The young Genin were starting to go through puberty and their physical appearances were starting to change rapidly. Naruto was starting to develop actual defined muscles that Hinata was really starting to enjoy. Naruto wasn't ripped by any means, he was still pretty scrawny actually but, Hinata could clearly count each of the packs of muscle that defined his stomach whenever she saw him with his shirt off. Which, unfortunately for her wasn't very often. Unless it was really hot outside or his clothes ripped during training.

Hinata was starting to develop a lot too, except Naruto, being a male and going through puberty found it hard not to think about the maturing girl in a sexual way. Hinata was starting to develop breasts and very womanly curves on her body. Hinata's breasts weren't huge, but they were definitely visible, even underneath her jacket you could clearly see the two lumps slightly pushing her jacket outwards. Her curves were starting to come in and define her as the beautiful woman she is. Her hips were starting to get a little bit bigger and her waist a little slimmer, giving her that hourglass figure that most girls would kill for.

Naruto's mind had really been in the gutter the past couple days as he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata in a 'naughty' way now that her body was so appealing to him. He would occasionally stare at her butt whenever she walked in front of him and he would mentally scold himself for doing it, but it never seemed to stop him from doing it again, and again, and again. Hinata had noticed on several different occasions that Naruto liked to look her 'private areas'. The first time she caught him looking at her butt she nearly fainted, now she was kind of use to it but every time she caught him she still blushed like crazy. It did make her feel good to know that Naruto found her attractive in that regard. Although, it did make her a little nervous because she never knew how to react in a situation like that.

Also Naruto was starting to get a little 'grabby' lately. Almost every time Hinata and him started kissing he would try to touch her in weird places. Hinata always stopped him though which normally resulted in Naruto making a sad face and giving Hinata the 'puppy dog eyes' which almost always made her giggle, as she thought it was really cute. Now, it's not like Hinata felt uncomfortable when Naruto did this, it just made her feel really nervous. She knew Naruto was starting to get urges and she could understand his temptation. She felt it too sometimes, every now and then when Naruto would try and touch her butt when they were kissing it made her feel really good inside and she would occasionally let him get pretty close to actually touching it, but then Hinata would always end up stopping him and Naruto normally wouldn't try it again for a couple more hours or so.

But lately, Naruto has been really persistent with his touching. Hinata once had to stop Naruto from touching her 5 times in less than a minute. Normally Hinata wouldn't really say anything to him about it though as she was far too nervous to talk about things like that still. However, she had to say something because he was getting a little out of control lately.

"N-Naruto why do you try so hard to t-touch me now?" Hinata asked as they both lay on a bed kissing. Naruto blushed and his heart rate increased a little after he heard the question. Naruto sighed a long breath of air before answering.

"I-I don't know, I-I just can't control myself. Do you not like it? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. That was one of last things Naruto ever wanted to do to Hinata, and that was make her feel uncomfortable.

"Kind of, I-I mean i-it's really f-flattering that you think of me l-like that but s-sometimes I f-feel like you g-get carried away." Hinata said, making Naruto put his head down in shame.

"Yeah, you're right, I do get a little carried away sometimes, but I can't help it. My mind is constantly drifting off and making me think about dirty things, I'm really sorry Hinata, I'll try my hardest to keep my hands to myself from now on." Naruto replied making Hinata feel a little better inside.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I love you." Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and proceeded to hug him. Surprisingly she didn't stutter either, I guess Hinata really has gotten bolder since we last saw her. In fact Hinata's stutter was basically non existent, unless she was nervous or blushing about something. Other wise she could now talk like normal person, she was just a little quiet when ever she spoke so you really had to listen to her.

Naruto could tell already that he was in for the fight of his life once Hinata started hugging in the way she was. Immediately Naruto's mind started to go out the window and he had to use almost all of his strength to keep his hands away from Hinata's privates. He mentally cursed himself as he strained his body so he couldn't move even a single muscle. Despite all of Naruto's struggling though there was still one thing he couldn't control all that well. His penis, and it was already almost fully erect and if it got any bigger it would start poking Hinata in the stomach.

Naruto tried his best to think of things that would make his erection go away but no matter what he thought about Hinata would always swoop into his head and kick the thought out, replacing it with her. It was not long before Hinata felt something hard push against her stomach. Hinata opened her eyes and looked down and saw Naruto's pants sticking straight out, pushing against her stomach. Hinata's face filled with red from bottom to top before she gently let go of Naruto and scooted away from him a little bit.

"I-I'm soooo sorry Hinata! I-I still can't control t-that yet!" Naruto said as he tried to apologize to the blushing girl.

" _Naruto-kun's thing just poked my stomach! It actually just poked my stomach!"_ Hinata screamed to herself nervously as she tried not to think about it anymore before it made her excited as well.

"H-Hey, how about we just go to sleep? W-We have a long day of training coming tomorrow." Naruto said as he laid back on the pillows and used his hand to push his erection down, which did hurt him a little, but he was willing to take the pain for Hinata's sake. Hinata nodded her head and laid her head back on a pillow and turned her body over and tried to go to sleep. Naruto did the same and found that it was rather difficult to fall asleep because he thought Hinata was mad at him.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Naruto asked as he kept his body turned away from her, he was too ashamed to look at her right now because of his actions. At that moment Naruto felt Hinata's arms wrap back around him and he felt Hinata's body press against his back. He then felt her head start to move back and forth against his shoulder blades, sending chills up and down his spine as she did this.

"No Naruto I'm not mad at you, I know you can't control i-it." Hinata said making Naruto feel a thousand times better. Naruto sighed a breath of relief once Hinata reassured him. He wasn't sure how he was going to live with himself if he ever made Hinata mad over something like that. So with Hinata holding onto Naruto, he quickly started to feel very sleepy and he yawned.

"Good night Hinata-chan, I love you, sooo much." Naruto stated as he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Hinata blushed a little because of how much emphasis Naruto put in his 'I love you'.

"I love you m-more Naruto-kun." Hinata replied as she tightened her grip around Naruto's body, hugging him even harder. Naruto smiled once her heard Hinata say that she loved him and chills went down his spine when Hinata tightened her grip around him.

The two of them quickly fell asleep as they knew that they would need all of their strength for the training tomorrow. Pervy-Sage told them that they were going to start weight training to increase their overall strength, speed, and power. If these Genin knew anything, they knew that Pervy-Sage had a habit of taking things a little too far. They knew they were going to be dealing with some pretty intense training tomorrow so they definitely needed their sleep.

 ***NEXT MORNING***

Everyone was already awake and standing outside. Hinata and Naruto were listening to Jiraiya explain their situation for their training.

"All right, Naruto this vest is yours and Hinata this vest is yours." Jiraiya said as he tossed two seemingly heavy vests to the ground in front of each Genin. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion.

"What do we do with them Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked as she walked up and tried to pick her vest up, only to find that it weighed even more than she did. Making it nearly impossible for her to even move the thing.

"You put it on and run." Jiraiya said with a big bright smile on his face. Naruto turned his head and noticed that Hinata was struggling with her vest and he walked up to his to see just how heavy it really was. To Naruto's surprise, he found that the vest seemed to be bolted to the ground, because no matter how hard he pulled he couldn't lift it.

"Jeez! How much do these things weigh Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked as he continued to struggle with the vest.

"Yours weighs about 200 pounds. While Hinata's weighs about 180 pounds, give or take." Jiraiya said making both the Genin look at him like he was crazy.

"I can't lift that!" Both Naruto and Hinata said in unison. They both looked over to each other and blushed shortly after they realized they said the same exact thing.

"Well then you can't be trained, sorry, this trip was for nothing. Come on let's go back." Jiraiya said with a very smart-aleck tone in his voice as he walked away from the Genin.

"All right fine we'll do it!" Naruto shouted out making Jiraiya stop walking. He turned back around and watched as Naruto bent over and used every last muscle he had to lift the vest up off the ground.

Hinata was amazed that Naruto managed to pick up something so heavy will shear strength. She blushed a little and actually started to feel like she could it too, even though her vest was lighter than Naruto's she knew that if he could do it then she could do it too. Hinata walked up and firmly grabbed the vest and pulled upwards on it with her arms and back. Soon after the vest left the ground and she was holding it in the air just in front of her chest.

Naruto already had his vest on him at this point and he was watching Hinata struggle a little bit as she tried to lift her vest over head. Naruto could tell that the vest was too heavy for her and decided to lend her his helping hand. Naruto walked over and grabbed the vest and helped Hinata push it over her head. He then helped her lower the the vest over her body and down onto her shoulders were the vest was suppose to go. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto's smiling face.

"Thank you for helping me, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she felt her legs grow tired from just standing with all of this extra weight on her body. Naruto smiled brighter and leaned in to kiss Hinata.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he broke from the kiss he gave to Hinata. At that moment Hinata felt her legs stop shaking and she suddenly felt as if she wasn't wearing any extra weight at all. Hinata felt like she could go sprinting for miles now that Naruto's kiss made her feel this good.

Naruto also felt the same sensation from the kiss. He felt as if he had no weight on him whatsoever after he kissed Hinata. He suddenly started thinking, _"Maybe this training won't be so bad after all."_ However the feeling of weightlessness was short lived for both of them after they actually started running.

Actually, all of that extra weight turned their sprint into a steady jog instead of a sprint, but that was too be expected for their first weight training session. Soon though these weights would get too light for them and Jiraiya will have to up the weight for them, but that shouldn't be for another month or so.

Naruto and Hinata jogged around the training ground for several moments before quickly becoming exhausted. Hinata got so hot, so fast, that she felt like she was about to pass out. All of this extra weight was already starting to wear her out. Hinata stopped jogging for a moment so she could catch her breath. Then, Naruto jogged by and said something to her that restored all of her energy.

"Come on Hinata you can do it! I believe in you!" Naruto shouted as she jogged past the panting girl. Hinata felt her exhaustion almost float out of her body and her aching muscles seemed to stop hurting. Hinata smiled at Naruto and quickly started jogging behind him once again.

" _Naruto believes in me! I can't let him down!"_ Hinata repeated this in her head every time she started feeling tired or whenever her muscles started to hurt again and it gave her the strength to continue on with her training. Naruto was the first person to say that he believed in her, and almost all her life that's what she strived for. She strived for someone like her father to say he believed in her, but he never did. So Naruto saying this to her made her feel so happy and so good that she almost felt like crying. In fact a tear did roll down her face at one point, but she passed it off as sweat once Naruto noticed it.

She didn't want Naruto to know he made her cry, even if they were tears of joy. Now was the time for training, not crying. She had to make Naruto proud! She just had too! Today was the day Hinata decided that she was going to stop trying to please everyone. She decided she was going to stop trying to please her father, her clan, her friends, whoever. The only person she ever needed to please was Naruto, and she vowed to herself that she please him from this day on, no matter what it takes!

" _I love you Naruto, and if you have faith in me, then I have faith in me too!"_ Hinata screamed to herself as she started jogging a little faster until she caught up to Naruto and started jogging next to him. Naruto saw this and smiled brightly at the confident Hyuga girl. Hinata smiled back with a bit of blush on her face and continued to run next to Naruto, never even once slowing down for a break, or a breath of air. No matter how badly she wanted it. If Naruto could run, she could run. That's Hinata Hyuga's way, to not let Naruto down!

 **Chapter 13: End.**

 **So I finally got around to a new chapter… I mean, it's only been a little over a week, that's not bad is it? Nah, I think it's okay. ;) On a more serious note though, I'm REALLY sorry for not posting. I seriously freaking HATE school so much! It takes me away from my life!**

 **Anyway, I highly doubt that I will post another chapter anytime this week too. I'm already failing two classes in school. Soooo, yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh…**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was almost a lemon… Just saying. I actually wrote one for this chapter but I decided, Nah, Nah, this shouldn't happen just yet… yet. ;)**


	14. It Speaks

**Chapter 14: It Speaks**

It's been exactly 7 months since Naruto and Hinata started training with Jiraiya, and needless to say, they have both gotten immensely more powerful since then. Naruto is now 3 times as strong as he was before, and Hinata is right there behind him. The two of them had gotten so strong now that the vests they had previously worn were no longer a challenge for them. Naruto could now wear two of those vests and hold Hinata on his shoulders and still manage to sprint at an incredible speed, and Hinata had gotten so strong she can now wear Naruto's vests and still manage to keep up with him.

Jiraiya was very proud of the two them. They had come so far in such a short time, that it was almost unbelievable. If things continued like this for a few more years, Jiraiya had no doubt that Naruto would be strong enough to take reign as the Hokage, and he was more than sure that Hinata would be able to stack up to even the most elite fighters in her clan without breaking a sweat.

Although, now that Naruto and Hinata were both physically stronger. It was now time to focus on the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto. Jiraiya was nervous about dealing with the Nine-Tails again, since last time he had gotten kicked into a concrete wall, and that was only a fraction of what the Nine-Tails was truly capable of. If he was going to teach Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails, he was going to need Hinata's help, big time.

"Hinata, come here for a moment please." Jiraiya said to the girl, who was currently watching Naruto train a little bit more. Hinata was broken from her trance of watching the now very fit Naruto, and walked over to Jiraiya.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Today is the day that we start training Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails." Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

Hinata's heart dropped into her stomach. _"Oh no, I was really hoping we wouldn't actually have to do this. Seeing Naruto go berserk always scares me so much."_ Hinata said to herself in fear, that maybe one day Naruto will go berserk and she won't be able to stop him. Although, she also knew that this would have to happen, so that way his chances of going ballistic would hopefully disappear completely.

"O-Okay, so what do we do?" Hinata asked in a nervous tone.

Jiraiya smiled at the now more mature, and beautiful Hinata. "Hey, Naruto! Come here for a moment." Jiraiya yelled from across the field they were standing in. Naruto heard Jiraiya call for him, and quickly made his way over to Jiraiya and Hinata.

"Watch this Hinata." Jiraiya said before Naruto made it to them.

"Yeah? What's up Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked once he made his way too them.

"Naruto, I know I'm asking a lot here, but I'm going to need you to empty your Chakra reserve as quickly as you can." Jiraiya said, confusing both of the Genin.

"Why Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "It's time we work on the Nine-Tails, and if you deplete all of your normal Chakra, then try to do another Jutsu then all that will be left for you to use will be the Nine-Tails Chakra." Jiraiya explained, which, his explanation did make sense but there was one problem.

"Jiraiya-sama, I thought it was dangerous to deplete your Chakra completely, cant that actually kill you?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, as she looked over at Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded. "For a normal person, yes, it is dangerous for you to completely drain your Chakra, but Naruto has the Nine-Tails, which should act as another source of Chakra for him. So in theory, if you deplete one, then you will have to use the other." Jiraiya explained, even though this wasn't making either of them feel any better.

"And what if the Nine-Tails doesn't let me use his Chakra?" Naruto asked, not liking where this situation was going.

"Well, worst case scenario is, you die." Jiraiya said very bluntly. Which made both of the Genin's faces turn very pale and gave them a sick feeling to their stomachs. Jiraiya saw this and felt kind of bad for saying that.

"But, if you die, then so does the Nine-Tails, so in a way, he has no choice but to give you some Chakra." Jiraiya said nervously, which did actually seem to calm the Genin down a bit.

After a moment of thinking, Naruto nodded his head and took a few steps back before throwing his hands into a very familiar hand sign and shouting a few select words.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, just before the entire training field filled with smoke and thousands of Naruto's scattered the battlefield. Neither Hinata nor Jiraiya had ever seen this many clones in one place before. It shocked both of them as they knew it was incredibly hard to make shadow clones and it took a lot of Chakra to make a mass number of them, but this many was unbelievable.

Hinata looked around completely baffled by how many clones Naruto had made. "Naruto, how did you make this many clones?" Hinata asked in a dumbfounded expression.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he never really thought about how he made so many, to him, it just came naturally once he actually mastered the Jutsu. So Naruto didn't know how to answer her other than to just look at her and shrug his shoulders.

Jiraiya was the most impressed out of the two of them. Jiraiya had heard what Naruto did when he beat Mizuki with shadow clones, but he had no idea Naruto was capable of making this many! Naruto had literally just made his own army, in seconds!

"N-Naruto, this is incredible! Have you even tapped into the Nine-Tails Chakra yet?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto wasn't sure if he had or not, but he didn't feel any different so he just shook his head.

" _Incredible. If this boy does really learn to control the Nine-Tails power, I don't see how anyone would be able to stop him. Even I would have trouble against this many clones all at once, and just to think this number could double, no, triple, if he had complete access to the Nine-Tails."_ Jiraiya said to himself in amazement.

"Is this all that you could spawn for right now?" Jiraiya asked nervously, hoping that it was.

Naruto nodded his head with half a smile drawn across his face. Jiraiya smiled back but quickly his facial expression got very serious.

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to need you to spawn a few more clones for me, but in order to do that you first have to tap into the Nine-Tails chakra, so be sure to focus and try not to lose control." Jiraiya explained before taking a few steps back, and gesturing for Hinata do the same.

Naruto stood in the middle of the field with his hands placed in his iconic hand sign, and for a few moments, nothing happened. It was so quiet on the field you could hear the blades of grass rubbing together in the wind.

 ***BOOM***

A huge blast of energy flooded the area, which was quickly followed by a red beam of light that shot deep into the blue sky. The shadow clones that had been previously spawned all got pushed far away before dispersing in a cloud of smoke due to the immensely high wind speeds that were being pushed from Naruto's direction.

Hinata's heart sank into her stomach as if it were made of lead. She had seen this kind of power before and she was well aware of what it meant. Naruto was going to turn back into that thing. That inhuman like killing machine, and needless to say, Hinata was very afraid now. She quickly looked over to Jiraiya who, just like her, was currently fighting to stay standing due to the high wind speeds pushing back at the two of them.

"What do we do?!" Hinata screamed with a lot of fear and worry in her voice.

"Just stay there! It's not too late for Naruto to take control, he can still do this! Just have faith in him!" Jiraiya yelled back at the frightened girl. Hinata turned back and continued to watch as Naruto slowly turned into the Nine-Tails. It wasn't long before Naruto started screaming from the increasing pain of the violent chakra swirling around him.

After just moments it was very obvious that Naruto was losing this fight. Naruto's screams quickly turned into blood-curdling shrieks, which were followed by a third tail sprouting out from Naruto's back. At this point, Hinata was getting very scared. She did not want to be in this situation when, or if, Naruto develops his fourth tail because she wasn't sure if Jiraiya would be able to handle something that powerful.

But, just as Hinata finished her thought, Naruto sprouted his fourth tail. Naruto's screams now sounded inhuman. He was no longer standing upright, but instead, he stood on all four of his appendages, much like a wild animal. His skin vaporized off of his body, leaving a red and black static like chakra taking its place.

Hinata once again looked over to Jiraiya, this time almost pleading him to do something before something really bad happens. Jiraiya looked back at the frightened girl and opened his mouth to say something.

"Hina-"

 ***Smash***

Jiraiya was cut off by the Nine-Tails firmly placing his fist into his chest, sending him flying far across the training field. Jiraiya was hit with so much force that his body carved a trench into the earth like a deep scar.

Hinata stood looking at what used to be Naruto, who was now standing in the same place Jiraiya used to be. The whole attack happened so fast that Hinata didn't even see what happened. All she heard was a loud crash and the sound of Jiraiya's body carving through the ground for what seemed like miles.

Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked at the beast in front of her. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes as she was so afraid she could no longer control her emotions. She didn't know what to do now. She was frozen. She wanted to help Naruto but she was too afraid to move. By this time she noticed that the Nine-Tails was walking towards her in a very menacing fashion.

She was certain she was going to die. There was no way she could calm him down like she did before if she couldn't move! All she could manage to do was close her eyes and wait for her impending doom.

 **"Hi-na-ta."** The beast said, making Hinata's eyes fly open from surprise and confusion.

" _Did-Did it just say my name?"_ Hinata asked herself.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked back without much thought.

 **"Do you- truly- love- us?"** The Nine-Tails asked in a very heavy and thick voice.

Hinata was really freaked out now. What did it mean by 'us'? Was it talking about him, and Naruto? Hinata found it very strange, but she couldn't say she didn't love 'them' because that would mean she would have to say she doesn't love Naruto, but that was not true. So she just answered as truthfully as she possibly could.

"Yes, I-I do, more than anything in this world." Hinata said. Just after she said this she witnessed something unbelievable. Teardrops fell from each eye of the beast leaving two blue streaks trailing down its face, instead of red like before.

 **"Very well. Then- from now on- I will help- to protect you, and- I will- do the same- for Naruto and make- sure he- stays around to- take good care- of you."** The Nine-Tails said in his deep raspy voice. Hinata was stunned. Did the Nine-Tails, a.k.a the most powerful, and 'evil' being on this planet, just say he was going to protect her, and Naruto?

"T-Thank you, Nine-Tails. It means a lot to the both of us, I'm sure." Hinata said while holding her hands together in front of her chest.

 **"Call me,- Kurama."** The beast said just before all of his chakra turned from red to blue, and slowly changed back into Naruto. After just a few moments Kurama was gone, leaving Naruto unconscious on the ground in front of the baffled girl.

" _Kurama? I-Is that the Nine-Tails' real name? I didn't think he had a name. Who gave it to him?!"_ Hinata asked herself in a slight panic, as the events that just unfolded were still trying to sit right in her head.

Not long after this Jiraiya found his way back to the two Genin. Unfortunately, he was slightly injured, with a good bit of blood pouring out of his chest. Thankfully though, the metal chainmail he wears under his clothes helped block some of that blow. He was injured, but he would survive. Hinata was noticed Jiraiya limping back towards them, holding his chest with a bloodstained hand and immediately ran to his aid.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you okay?" Hinata asked frantically.

"Y-Yes, I'll be fine, I've survived worse." Jiraiya said before looking over at Naruto, who was still laying on the ground snoring.

"I see you handled him well." Jiraiya added.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"I-I really don't know. T-The Nine-Tails s-spoke to me." Hinata said, realizing just how ridiculous it sounded once it came out of her mouth.

"It spoke to you? What did it say?" Jiraiya asked with a very intriguing tone in his voice.

"I-It said it was going to help Naruto protect me, and that he was going to do the same for Naruto as well." Hinata replied.

Jiraiya was confused. "So what do you think that mean?" He asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulder. "Jiraiya-sama, have you ever heard of Kurama?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Kurama, yeah, I think I read a scroll that referred to the Nine-Tails by the name once. Why? Did he tell you to call him that?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata nodded and looked down at Naruto before she squatted down and picked him up off the ground. Thankfully, due to her training, she was able to lift him pretty easily. After she picked him up she looked at his sleeping face for a few moments.

" _Something tells me, that you're about to get a whole lot stronger Naruto-kun, but I won't be far behind. I promise."_ Hinata said to herself as she started walking back to their cabin located to the side of the training field, followed by Jiraiya. Thankfully there was a lot of medical supplies in the cabin that he could patch himself up with.

" _I think tomorrow is going to be an interesting day for Naruto._ " Jiraiya said to himself before he and Hinata walked into the home.

Hinata laid Naruto down on the bed in their room and laid there with him. For a few moments.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun." She whispered before laying her head on the pillow and slowly allowing herself to fall asleep.

 **Chapter 14: End**

 **Well, well, well, LONG time no see. How long's it been? A year!? Jeez, yeah, sorry about that. I just got caught up in life and kind of forgot about this story for a while, but hey, I'm back now, and hopefully, you enjoy my returning chapter. It has taken me a week to write, even though it's really simple and quite lackluster…**

 **Spelling mistakes happen all the time, I skimmed this chapter and got rid of a few, if you find more, don't mind them.**

 **Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will come, because I haven't started writing it yet, sooooooooo, see ya in another year!**

 **Jk… maybe.**


End file.
